<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living by 0925mv0320</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979746">Living</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0925mv0320/pseuds/0925mv0320'>0925mv0320</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANBU Black Ops, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Assassination, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Post-Third Shinobi War, Prostitution, Trust Issues, Uchiha Massacre, sibling dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0925mv0320/pseuds/0925mv0320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For every ninja, it was considered an accomplishment to be put in a bingo book. That kind of fame and notoriety was something that struck fear in enemies and confidence in allies. Sometimes it was even competitive, like among the Kohona Anbu.<br/>Fellow shinobis would always compare bounties or descriptions. It was sort of like a race. Seeing which one of them could get a flee on sight order. Plenty of Anbu had been at least mentioned at one point or another.<br/>All of them actually. All but one. No description or reference had ever been put out on one Anbu in particular.<br/>That made them terrifying.<br/>~<br/>What happens when you through the child of a rapist with strange chakra and a resentful alcoholic Uchiha into a cruel world? When you toss a child into survival and then the top shinobi ranks? When they enter into the lives of important people around them changing fates and futures?<br/>You get a powerful girl that the world should've paid attention to when it had the chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarutobi Hiruzen &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Hiruzen &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Original Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Ghost Among the Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The introduction of a ghost girl learning to be alive, her place in the world, and a little sunshine boy that makes her smile.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They scared you at first glance, they terrified you if you dared look closer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They wore the standard uniform, nothing else. No kunai holders or weapons, no scrolls or any kind of oddity that would hint to who they were. </p>
<p>Compared to others they were rather short, but what set them apart the most had to be their mask. </p>
<p>No red markings. No shape to it. No carvings whatsoever. It was pure white with only two holes for eyes and a thin line for a mouth. They were referred to as the codename Ghost since nothing else would’ve been more fitting. </p>
<p>They were mainly a solo operative. It was rare they had a team, supposedly it’s because they didn’t need one. </p>
<p>They were a mystery at the Anbu headquarters that everyone unconsciously tried to solve. It’s not like they had given any clue away though. </p>
<p>They never spoke, using mainly Anbu signs and gestures to get by. Occasionally though when reporting to the Hokage they’d been seen using chakra to have a few words appear in the air. One time after a team mission, Ghost’s partners had seen them speak. Seen, not heard, even as they were only a few feet away. They whispered in the Hokage’s ear and he nodded in turn. </p>
<p>So Ghost could speak, they just never did. </p>
<p>Ghost could only ever be seen on missions or at headquarters. It was rare, if impossible, they were ever in the med bay. Mainly, they were just in the mess hall or training rooms. </p>
<p>They’d spar with other Anbu if asked but never sought it out. Very little information on them came about from the fights. They used several taijutsu styles, flowing between them or blending them based on the opponent. No one could pin down their style or themselves for that matter. It was only ever nondescript kunai or shurikens they used in those fights. </p>
<p>After Ghost had won the spar, they would always win, they’d write down a few bullet points on weakness or improvements and leave the match at that. </p>
<p>Ghost was a strange one among the Anbu. </p>
<p>No one knew who they were under the mask, aside from the Hokage of course. A random Anbu once made a vaguely personal comment. Ghost hadn’t responded, but faster than anyone present could see the Anbu was on the ground. Kunai pressing into their throat. Ghost had let them go and then had the word <b><em>don’t</em></b> flash blue with chakra. </p>
<p>No one asked again, but all kinds of rumors came up. Theories and guesses that every individual who had come into contact with Ghost had. None of them ever got confirmation, and no Anbu was stupid enough to risk their life by asking about whoever Ghost’s mother was.  </p>
<p>They didn’t even know what gender Ghost was, it’s not like they were ever out of their uniform.</p>
<p>One of the most remarkable events surrounding Ghost was when they were napping in the mess hall as an Anbu was checked into the infirmary. </p>
<p>Ghost had immediately sat up and followed the Anbu, Turtle, to the med bay. His arm had been gravely wounded and the medics were hastily preparing for amputation. </p>
<p>Ghost had shoved them aside and unleashed their chakra. The bright blue chakra enveloped Turtle’s arm, sapping away the pain. Their hands shoved Turtle until he sat upright. Then, they slipped onto the bed, sitting calmly across from the man. Ghost then removed their gloves. </p>
<p>Every medic and Turtle’s Anbu team paused. </p>
<p>Ghost never shows skin. </p>
<p>Pulling a kunai out of somewhere they cut their wrists. The blood didn’t fall, however. Instead, it flowed along with Ghost’s chakra and onto Turtle’s open wounds. Everyone stilled, mesmerized at the sight. No one had seen anything like it. </p>
<p>It was a slow process as Ghost’s blood morphed into new skin for Turtle. The blue chakra stitched his arm back together and even fixed the shredded muscle. After that hour Ghost took a roll of bandages and wrapped up their wrists and put their gloves back into place. </p>
<p>Pulling their chakra away from Turtle they made several signs asking if his arm was okay. Turtle stretched and flexed it, amazed that it didn’t hurt, it was in perfect condition. Small lines of scars traced where Ghost’s chakra and blood had been used but otherwise, the arm was identical to when Turtle had set out for the mission. </p>
<p>When Turtle tried to thank them Ghost put a hand up and shook their head. </p>
<p>They left after that, going back to resume a nap in the mess hall. </p>
<p>There were a few more times when Ghost shoved medics out of the infirmary and treated a fellow Anbu. That only happened in severe cases though. Otherwise, they were just a silent fixture in the headquarters. Dozing off in odd locations and having a strange liking to mango juice.</p>
<p>Anbu had tried to look up records on a kekkei genkai like that. No such luck. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Wolf threw a fork at Ghost, waking them as they lazily caught it in two fingers. Ghost was curled and laid out on part of the table. They always tended to fall asleep there, though no one had a clue why. </p>
<p>Blank flipped off Wolf before their chakra leaked out to make the word <b> <em>what?</em> </b></p>
<p>“Can you spar with me, just got off forced bed rest?” Wolf asked. Ghost sat up and nodded, leaving the fork on the table. Wolf led them to an unoccupied training room. </p>
<p>Ghost tapped on his shoulder, <b> <em>rules?</em> </b></p>
<p>“How ‘bout only physical stuff, no weapons or jutsu.” </p>
<p>Wolf got into a fighting stance but Ghost only made an X with their arms. </p>
<p><b><em>Stretch first</em></b>, flashed in chakra followed by, <b><em>then</em></b> <b><em>fight</em></b>. Wolf grumbled but stretched anyway. Ghost did too, before tapping their foot twice and nodding at the other Anbu. A clear signal.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Wolf immediately launched into an attack and Ghost fought in turn. Blank struck for any weak spot they saw, but at a pace in which Wolf could keep up with. </p>
<p>Both were fast and fought so close to one another that it was just a messy blur of black and white. Sometimes the two of them collided in the middle of the air, seconds spent hovering and trying to get the upper edge before being forced apart. </p>
<p>In an hour though Ghost finally pinned Wolf, a tight chokehold on his throat, “Fine, surrender.” </p>
<p>Ghost got off him and went to grab a sheet of paper and a pen. Wolf wasn’t upset he lost, but he was annoyed that Ghost had stopped the match when he began to tire out. He didn’t even show any signs but they had stopped anyway. </p>
<p>When they walked back over to him, Ghost had a bottle of water they shoved at him. Wolf accepted it, downing the contents. </p>
<p>When he finished Ghost took the empty bottle before handing over a small sheet of paper. </p>
<p>The first note told him <em> not to pull a muscle by not stretching after a long period of rest </em>. The next few pointed out a few weaknesses that Wolf had in performing certain moves. It was small details and suggestions on how to adjust things as well. </p>
<p>The last comment though told him to eat before jumping straight back into fighting. </p>
<p>“Creepily accurate as ever,” Wolf commented, huffing the words out. Ghost was still in front of them and motioned for him to follow. They silently lead him back to the mess hall before pointing at the food. </p>
<p>Wolf went to get some before going to join a few others. Ghost only got water with a straw and drank with their mask on. At night everyone turned into the barracks. </p>
<p>Eagle had cornered Ghost for a match but otherwise, they were ignored.  </p>
<p>Ghost, however, left the place and went out to sit on the Hokage monuments. Up there they vanished their uniform and mask into a storage seal on their left thigh. </p>
<p>Short dark hair fell over their head and gray eyes greeted the night sky. That’s when Akane let out a deep sigh. Her whole body was just laying on top of the fourth’s head. The cold smooth rock pressing into her back, stars shining brighter than she could ever remember.</p>
<p>She stayed that way for a few minutes before launching herself into the village. Landing silently on top of the roof of her apartment building, chakra let her walk down the side of it to a specific balcony. </p>
<p>She slid the door open and crept inside. Laughing internally at the door, a bucket of paint suspended over it, ready to tip as she entered. She took it down and put it on the counter, it looked suspiciously glittery as well.</p>
<p>She then moved through the hallway, glancing at a cracked door. A boy slept peacefully on a bed, sprawled out and snoring. She smiled minutely. Going down another door to her room she slipped into her bed. Asleep within seconds. </p>
<p>When the morning came she stayed in bed, completely still. She heard rustling in the bedroom across from her and small little footsteps. </p>
<p>Her door creaked open slowly as someone approached her bed. Cracking open an eye she saw sunny blonde hair and whiskers. </p>
<p>“Morning A-chan,” Naruto giggles, his face right next to hers. </p>
<p>“Morning Naru,” she responds. Pulling the covers open he crawled in next to her. He hugs her tightly, snuggling into her shirt. She held him close and the two of them just relaxed some more. </p>
<p>Her hand scratches his scalp, relishing the quiet morning. He whispered what sounded like the words <em>missed</em> <em>you</em> into her chest. </p>
<p>A while later she made the first move, “Let’s get breakfast ‘kay.”</p>
<p>They left the bed, and Naruto started rambling about what she missed over the days she was gone. Her ears only caught on to bits and pieces of what sounded like an eventful week. She put on a pot of coffee and started preparing ingredients for omelets. </p>
<p>“How’s the academy been?” </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re not gonna believe this! Iruka-sensei made me clean the whole classroom after he caught me with paint and glue and confetti,” Naruto regales his story of a failed prank and other tales. The Uchiha in their class had gotten more annoying and had a few girls following him around and a kid with pineapple hair managed to sleep through an entire day. </p>
<p>Akane only laughed and smiled at the boy, handing over an omelet and chopsticks. Eating hadn’t slowed Naruto’s mouth at all as he kept on talking about classes. She kept busy in the kitchen, making a huge lunch for him. </p>
<p>“Alrighty get ready for school shortie,” Akane teased. Naruto stuck out his tongue in response and headed over to the bathroom. </p>
<p>She set the lunch on the counter and went to get changed in her room. She pulled on a pair of black pants and a gray tank top. Grabbing her navy hoodie she slipped into it and a pair of flip flops. Using a black beanie she covered her hair and waited patiently for the little boy. </p>
<p>He soon came tumbling out with a bag and a white T-shirt with an orange swirl. </p>
<p>“All good Aka!” he shouted. </p>
<p>“Nope, get your lunch squirt,” he swiped it from the counter and crammed it into his bag. She opened the door and locked behind them before heading out. </p>
<p>“We're sparring at the end of class today, I’m going to show that snotty Uchiha who’s boss,” he was practically skipping beside her.</p>
<p>“Oh, and you think that’s you?” </p>
<p>“Believe it, I’m gonna win Aka,” he fist-pumped the air and grinned with the strength of the sun. </p>
<p>“Don’t you only do sparring on Fridays though?” She questioned, walking comfortably down the street with her hands in her pockets. </p>
<p>“It is Friday didn’t ya know?” Huh, so it had been a week and a half. She’d only spent a day at headquarters so the mission must've been longer than she thought. </p>
<p>“How about we do some training tomorrow shortie, I’m gonna be home for a few days,” his eyes sparkled and he began cheering. She gave him a wry look. </p>
<p>Approaching the academy she sent him off by messing up his hair, “See you after school alright. Kickass in sparring shortie.” He glared at her for the nickname but waved goodbye and ran inside the building. </p>
<p>She turned around and began walking over to the vendors that were opening up. Unsealing her wallet from her wrist she went out and bought food that the two of them had run out of. Most sellers gave her a discount, especially as she haggled them for better prices, they always tried to overprice her. She also picked up some detergent. Sealing the contents in a larger seal on her upper arm she jumped over rooftops to her apartment. </p>
<p>From there she washed her bloodied clothes and Naruto’s. Hanging them out to dry she put away the food and tidied up the place. The stuff she had to do now that she was living in an apartment. It was only noon but she went back to sleep anyway. </p>
<p>Waking up a half an hour before Naruto got out of school she went down to some street vendors for food. After checking the time she also dropped by the drug store for some disinfectant and bandages. With those sealed, she made her way to the academy by walking normally. </p>
<p>It was still quiet as she leaned against a fence. Distantly she could hear the sounds of sparring, not Naruto though. She’d be able to hear him a mile away. </p>
<p>Finishing off the teriyaki kebab in her hand she tossed the stick into a trash can far away. It landed perfectly and kids began to pour out of the gates. Several kids greeted their parents while others started to go home. The last one to come was Naruto looking scuffed up. </p>
<p>“Hey half-pint!” she yelled. His head whipped around to see her before he began running. </p>
<p>“Hey Aka, I won,” he smiled blindly up at her.  </p>
<p>“Really now?” she couldn’t help but give a small grin back. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I got put against Choji and I took him down with that sneaky move you taught me. He had no clue what hit him,” she and Naruto began heading back to their apartment. </p>
<p>“Guess you’ll have to kick the Uchiha’s butt some other day,” she mused, “I picked up food so what do you want to each tonight?”</p>
<p>“Ram-“ he started. </p>
<p>“Something besides ramen, you need a more balanced diet than that,” she interrupted. God the kid was addicted so bad she had to limit the times they went to Ichiraku’s. </p>
<p>“Hmm, what about curry and beef?” He offered while climbing the stairs up to the third floor. </p>
<p>“Sounds good, I did the laundry so put your stuff away,” unlocking the door he ran inside. He threw his backpack on the couch and disappeared down the hall. Ditching her flip flops at the door she went to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Getting spices from the cabinet and pan she set out to work. When Naruto came back he was in a fresh set of clothes and the scrapes on his arms weren’t that bad, “Start the rice and get the table set up.” He obeyed and hummed along to his tasks. He then took his dry clothes off the balcony wires and put them away in his closet. The curry, beef, and rice finished up shortly and both served themselves. </p>
<p>“It’s really good Akane,” Naruto said between mouthfuls of food.  </p>
<p>“Hey, you might wanna remember to breathe and chew there.” Her words only got him to slow down a little bit. She ate her food, it’s better than what’s served in the mess hall. Naruto went in for seconds and thirds before he finally looked stuffed.  </p>
<p>“So, um, Aka, I wanna ask you something,” Naruto said nervously. He pushed around the leftover rice on his plate. It must be worrying him a lot if he hadn’t finished his food.</p>
<p>“Shoot,” she propped her head upon her palm.</p>
<p>“Um, well, we’ve been living together for a few months and you’ve always been nice to me so I was wondering, um,…” The yellow-haired boy was just radiating discomfort. </p>
<p>It was already clear this was important to him, “What are ya thinkin’ about?” </p>
<p>“Would it be okay if,” he squirms slightly, “if I called you Nii-chan?”</p>
<p>He looks away in embarrassment as her chopsticks slip from her fingers. I wasn’t expecting that. Did he want someone like me as family? There’s no way someone like me would be good enough for him though. The longer she sat frozen the more nervous he got. No one else took care of him though. His classmates and the villagers had made that clear. Their clear avoidance of him had nearly made me tear my hair out and question the Hokage. </p>
<p>If no one else was going to be there for, at least I could be. </p>
<p>“Yeah. If you want I could call you little brother or something,” the sentence was out before I could overthink it. At those words Naruto started sniffling, tears springing from his eyes, “Shit whatcha crying for?” </p>
<p>“I’m ju-just s-so happ-y,” snot runs from his nose and he tries to wipe it with his shirt. </p>
<p>“Oh-okay, um, want a hug?” opening my arms awkwardly and Naruto threw himself into them. Desperately clinging to me as I circled my arms around him. I held onto him just as tight. How my life even got to this point?</p>
<p>It doesn’t matter. I’m happy, that’s all that matters. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red Wine, Red Blood, Red Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The red beginnings of breaking a girl.<br/>Warnings: Nearly all the dark tags</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, it was wine, dark red and fancy. At first, it was only at night, only when she thought I was already asleep. At first, I didn’t know what she could become. </p>
<p>How could I? </p>
<p>Then it was sake, any color, and any kind. Then it was always in her hands, pouring it into glasses became too much of a hassle. It was always there, in her very breath and words. Then, I knew she had become a monster. </p>
<p>I can’t remember when it started. I can’t remember her without it. She was sluggish all the time, nothing mattered except getting another bottle when she finished one. Sometimes she’d sleep for days, not bothering to get out of bed. </p>
<p>The whole house smelled of alcohol, she never managed to get an empty bottle into the trash. I had to pick them up, I had to pick up everything. I figured out how to do the stuff she used to do. Washing clothes became easy and so did cleaning up what she’d trashed the night before. </p>
<p>She was pretty. Really pretty, but the look on her face ruined it. The hatred in her eyes was always there, she didn’t make any attempts to hide it. </p>
<p>One time though, she came home angry. So angry, black irises burning into my skin. </p>
<p>That night was the first night she hit me. The slap stung, and she was already over to her cabinet, opening another bottle. </p>
<p>She was angry all the time after that. Angry at the curve of my jaw and the texture of my hair. Angry at whoever had given me to her stomach. The slaps became harder and the bruises stayed longer. Her hands curled into fists. It didn’t matter what I did or didn’t do, it was always my fault. If I was in her sight her fists were on my skin. </p>
<p>Eventually, the alcohol ran out and it felt like she had broken every part of me and left it to burn. Glass and sake were embedded into my skin. Blood sinking into my clothes. She’d left me like that and didn’t return until noon the next day. </p>
<p>It had been a blessing, she would’ve hit me more for screaming as I ripped the glass out. The bleeding stopped eventually, and I spent hours scrubbing at the floor with aching arms. She wouldn’t like all the blood on the floor. It was my fault and I’d be punished if I didn’t clean it up.</p>
<p>She got to the house and passed out before she could even close the door. Sweat clung to her and her skin seemed flushed. </p>
<p>Was she sick?</p>
<p>Most nights she went out, coming back worse than when she left. She was angry when I dragged her to bed and she was angrier when I left her alone. Bruises became a constant, my skin lumpy and scarred. Every step I took was filled with blinding pain but I got used to that. It was dangerous to pass out or sleep around her. At least we had more money now, it usually fell out of her clothes whenever she decided to come back. Most of the money was spent on sake but she had food in the house when she felt like it.</p>
<p>One time, after she'd been out for days, she cracked an empty bottle on my head. Her way of throwing it into the trash. My vision got real fuzzy after that, spiraling until I hit the floor. Pain strangled me, cruel hands not letting go. </p>
<p>The bottle was with me on the floor, the two of us laying side by side. Glass fractured around the edges but it was still intact. It rolled and stopped with the label facing me.  </p>
<p>Akane. </p>
<p>What a pretty name for something that makes people monsters. </p>
<p>Other clan members whispered about my mother. About what she did every night in exchange for money and sake. They whispered about her and she shut the door on them fiercely. Like a beast. People stopped approaching her altogether like she was just the rumors woman would talk about.</p>
<p>That’s all they ever did, whisper. </p>
<p>They did nothing but whisper. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When she came stumbling in at four in the morning one night she was more awake than usual. She looked at me trembling in the moonlight of our window. She’d be angry if I stood still but she’d be angrier if I moved.</p>
<p>“This is all your fault,” she steadied herself on the counter, voice gritty and full of liquor. Her hair was a mess and there were bite marks on her neck. </p>
<p>“All of it, every damn thing is all your fault,” she snarled. Her fingers traced over the counter, pinky bumping into the knife holder. She looked at it, a desperate smile on her face as she gripped the handle of the largest one. </p>
<p>When her gaze turned back to me I dropped with fear. Legs useless under her anger. She pulled it out slowly, the sound of it sharpening cut through the whole room. It was so dark, so alone, so silent. </p>
<p>Her steps were steady as she approached me. I tried to shuffle back but I could barely move an inch. “It would have been better if you weren’t born if I hadn’t given birth to that bastard’s child.”</p>
<p>She lunged at me with the knife landing in my hair and hardwood floors. </p>
<p>Barely a centimeter from my head. </p>
<p>I couldn’t scream. Couldn’t breathe. Her hands were on my throat, fingernails stabbing into my flesh. Her pupils were blown wide, furious, her shoulders hunched back. Trying to get the knife out.  </p>
<p>Am I gonna die? </p>
<p>Is my mother, is she really-</p>
<p>Red, <em> red</em>, <b> <em>red</em></b>, it’s red. It’s all <b>red</b>. </p>
<p>And suddenly I could see everything perfectly. I could see the frantic expression on her face, mouth curled in disgust. Her breath was suffocating, poisoning what air I could get down my throat. </p>
<p>The weight of her hand came off of me for a second and I pulled as much air into my lungs as I could. The knife was above me. Moonlight made the metal glow in her hand. </p>
<p>“Stay still, it’ll be over soon,” said a sweet voice I’d never heard before. My eyes could see the muscles in her arms twitch as she got ready to kill me. </p>
<p>My legs suddenly found the strength to kick her, connecting with her ribs. She lost her balance, falling to the side of me. A pounding heart took over my ears as I pushed myself up and ran.</p>
<p>Her fury and nails scraped across the floor, and that’s all I could do. Run. Red swirling in my vision as I was suddenly outside. Dirt, fence trees, go to the trees.</p>
<p>Shadows came about as I went to the forest. </p>
<p>My feet could barely keep me upright, cold winds stinging at the cuts. </p>
<p>I ran and ran until blackness overtook the red. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is most of the trauma going on with my character and it won't be as explicit in future chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Growing With the Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She survives, lives, and starts to thrive in her lonely little world. But she can't be alone forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunger and pain woke me up. The forest floor was stiff, the grass provided little cushioning. A headache pounded at my head. </p>
<p>I found food somehow. Most of what happened after that night was a haze. A flickering will to live pushed my body on. Awareness of the world eventually came back.</p>
<p>I don’t know how I survived but I did. There’s food in the forest if you know where to look and can stomach the bitter plants. After a bit of searching, I found the Naka river and drank from its clear water. </p>
<p>One thing became clear though. The longer I stayed away the angrier she’d get. I didn’t sleep much, other than just passing out. She was in my dreams, in my shadows. </p>
<p>It was on a cloudy day when I was just staring up at the sky. I reached up to them, hazy shapes that moved slowly across the blue expanse. The clouds didn’t hold my attention though. My eyes were on the arm attached to my body. My hands were yellowish and brown still from the bruises. It was strange because I couldn’t remember my skin being anything other than purple or red. </p>
<p>My fingers were small too now that they weren’t so swollen. Sometimes I’d wash in the Naka river, the water was always cold but it felt nice. In some of the better parts of my skin I could see scars peeking through, small lines traced all over my body. </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna go back,” I said to the open sky. </p>
<p>Then a single thought struck. I didn’t have to go back. I could just stay here in the forest, where I’d never have to see her again or smell the stench of sake. And the only bruises or cuts I’d get would be from tripping over roots. </p>
<p>Here I could smell the flowers and feel the breeze in my hair. Maybe my body would heal and I could be free. </p>
<p>My lips turned up minutely, a ghost of a smile.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raccoons are the worst creatures in this entire frickin’ forest. Their grubby little hands got into my food and now I have to trek all the way over on the other side of Naka river to get some more fruit. </p>
<p>It had been about two months or so. Two months of living in the woods and healing. The bruises were gone, replaced by pale skin. The cuts were also gone and small almost invisible scars took their place. I hadn’t noticed it at first but my body had grown too. The clothes I had on me when I ran away were becoming too small. Taking clothes that were drying on the clothesline didn't seem so bad, I tried not to take too much from a single place. I turned my old long sleeve shirt into a makeshift bag to carry food. </p>
<p>No one ever saw me, I made sure of that. If I was seen they’d take me back to her. They’d take me back to whispering clansman and to harsh bruises and that was the last thing I’d let happen. </p>
<p>I’d seen people distantly at the backs of homes or the edges of training grounds but I mostly stuck to the forest. It was lonely, but people are worse than loneliness. The animals were nice, except raccoons, if you could call it that. Most of them were starting to get used to me living near them.</p>
<p>Right now I was watching some genin ninja train, their Sensei was having them try and walk up trees. He stood tauntingly above them with just his feet on the bark. </p>
<p>It had to be chakra, that’s what ninjas used.  One of the kids was making a hand sign and had a look of intense concentration. He managed to walk up the tree halfway before he slipped back to the ground. </p>
<p>I leaned forward to watch them better, entranced as my eyes prickled with what felt like electricity.  The hand sign imprinted itself into my memories.</p>
<p>It was then the Sensei whipped his head around my direction and I pressed myself down to the ground behind a bush. My eyes squeezed tight as I was desperately hoping he hadn’t seen me. </p>
<p>Eventually, it felt like a huge pressure left my body, and only the sounds of the groups training could be heard faintly. My limbs slumped onto the ground, heart racing. </p>
<p>Safe, I was safe. It was a few minutes before I peeked my head up and looked over to them. My fingers shifted into the hand sign the kids were making. Once I was sure I had it down I left quietly back into the trees. Not risking the chance the Sensei could possibly see me again. </p>
<p>As soon as I was far enough away I took off my bag and stared up at a single tree. Making the hand sign I closed my eyes and focused. Putting one foot on the wood I held it there until I felt something go through and down my legs, spreading out into the tree through my foot. Carefully I picked up my other foot and took a step up. Taking another careful step my foot exploded as soon as it hit the bark. I’d been pushed back a ways, a foot-shaped indent now on the tree. </p>
<p>Brushing the dirt off my clothes I got up and made the hand sign again. </p>
<p>That night when I felt the start of some bruises on my skin and the soreness in my legs I wasn’t scared. I felt proud, because by the end of the day I could walk all over the trees with my own chakra. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What if I became a ninja? </p>
<p>It’d solve the problem of getting away from her, ninjas were technically adults. At least that’s what was said in the clan. </p>
<p>But the only way to become a ninja is at the academy, and she’d never let me go there. She wouldn’t let me out of the house to begin with. Maybe she’d even try and kill me again if I went back. </p>
<p>Ugh, I’d even started training to be a ninja, if you could call it that. Forgotten kunai and shuriken were always scattered around training grounds and I’d gotten really good at throwing those. I could hit a mark a hundred feet away now. My body was stronger too cause all I could do was run around the forest all day. My appetite grew too but it was easier to find food now.  Whenever a genin team would practice at one of the training grounds I’d watch carefully, new muscles eager to learn the moves they were doing.  </p>
<p>If I was really lucky they’d practice jutsu and I could learn those. I could hide from the Sensei’s a lot better and get even closer. The trick was just to push my chakra down deep inside until it was gone and then move silently. Easy, just like walking around my old house. </p>
<p>Hell, I’d even unlocked my Sharingan even if it took me a while to figure out what the sensation in my eyes was that let me see better. I could copy the fighting styles and jutsus of others and with enough practice, do them myself. </p>
<p>A small thought ate at the back of mind though. That this was worthless. Because I’d have to go to someone if I wanted to be a ninja. They’d take one look at me and just send me back to her. I only trained harder, wearing myself out to the point where I couldn’t hear those words in the silent forest. </p>
<p>My hands pulled delicately at the herbs, setting them gently into a small bag attached to my belt. I couldn’t train today, my sore body absolutely refused. So instead I was going to get some food and make some herbal paste to put on my cuts. </p>
<p>I’d heard from a medic genin that blooming yarrow flowers were good to put on cuts and that dandelions help get rid of infections. Frankly, I had a few too many cuts and it was bothersome to keep them clean. Kneeling on the floor I picked at the small white flowers. Tonight I’d crush them up and mix them with a bit of water, that way I could keep it for longer. </p>
<p>It was then I nearly screamed when a man fell in front of me, bleeding and panting. He had cuts on his arms and thighs and if the blood on his clothes was anything to go by he’d lost a lot of it. He was struggling to stay awake and then fell unconscious just as it got in my head to panic. </p>
<p>His head dropped smudging his white mask with even more dirt and blood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys have picked up on some of the subtleties I tried to put in. Love your comments and kudos even if it's only a few. Next chapter should be out in less than a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Saving a Shinobi, Finding Some Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chance meeting that sparks a will of fire and changes the course of a little girl's life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What do I do, what do I do?  He’s going to bleed out if I don’t do something. My sharingan activates out of instinct and I take in the scene around me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s in shinobi clothes. Distinct black pants and sandals. A bloody grey vest was on his torso and a weird animal mask sat on his face. He must be a Leaf shinobi, no way he’d get this close to Kohona if he wasn’t. Most notably though, he’ll die if I don’t help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even in a panic, I remove my outer shawl covering and bundle it up. Turning him over gently I use it to prop his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, I need to do the cut on his thigh first. Those can bleed a lot if they’re cut in the wrong place. Taking his kunai holster I find a roll of bandages tucked into the side of it. Good alright, think Akane, </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stop the blood. Grabbing at a kunai I keep in my larger bag I cut at the end of his pants. They’re already shredded so it doesn't take a lot for it to go. Taking I press it to the side of his thigh before tightly tying some of the bandages around it.  Cutting off the end of his other pant leg I tie up two more cuts on his thigh. The rest of them have stopped bleeding and are smudged in the dirt, they’ll be fine for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I give his arms the same treatment. Using up the last of his bandages and his arm covers to wrap around the wounds as tight as I can get them. I can’t take a chance that my kekkei genkai chakra will make the whole thing worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hands and forearms are covered in his blood but I keep at my work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I finally sit down his breathing is weak but steady. With how pale he is he probably won’t wake up for a while. Catching my breath I stand and start to sprint in the direction of the Naka River. It’s only a minute before I reach it, trailing along one side of it until I reach my bathing spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here I hada bucket and cups that someone had left out along with some rags. I shove the smaller items in my bag. Crouching I dipped the bucket into the streaming water. When it’s full I used one of the rags to tie over the top of it. Then my feet push off the ground, small amounts of chakra in my leg muscles making me go faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chakra also goes to my hands so the bucket doesn’t slip out of my grasp. It’s heavy and keeping the water in it while running is hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My whole body is relieved to see him still breathing as I make it back to the clearing where I left him. Setting the metal bucket down I made hand signs for a small earth jutsu, where two columns of stone emerged just wide enough for the bucket to rest above the ground by its handles. Setting the bucket up I took the rag off it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blood on my hands got on the dry grass I pulled out of the ground.  I grab at any sticks and rocks, hands shaking as I put together a fire pit. I pull off another jutsu, a fire breath one that the Uchiha are famous for. I’d learned it from a new Uchiha genin who trained around here, he was around my age and always was alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not important, gravely wounded shinobi. Focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jutsu immediately made a fire and the bucket of water started to boil. My eyes glance back at the masked shinobi, still unconscious. I can finally breathe, in and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking out the wet rag I start to clean off the blood on his limbs. There are a few smudges on his mask and once the rest of his cuts are clean. It kind of looks like a dog, or maybe a cat? It’s kind of just an ambiguous animal head with two red lines on each side of his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of me wanted to take it off, but that might make him mad when he wakes up. He should wake up, right? His breathing is fine, it seems a little better. Gently I moved his vest aside, his heartbeat sounds normal I think. I’m not sure, he’s alive so I guess I’ll have to wait and see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about an hour before he started to stir. His head turned while I put more wood on the fire. Seeing him move I flinched away as he got into a defensive stance. My hand went to my bag, wrapping around a kunai in there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winced in pain though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, I only got the cuts clean a little while ago,” my voice sounded pitiful and hoarse. I don’t know the last time I used it, “Please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body relaxed, his arms going down to his sides. That’s when he fell to the side, on his injured leg that had started bleeding again.  Getting another rag I both dip both sides of it into the simmering water. His eyes never leave me, black holes in his mask studying every move I made. I move over to him slowly, tilting my head as a way to ask permission to treat him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body settles on the ground one leg extending out. I think it means yes but he could just be in a lot of pain from crouching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loosening the knot on the bandage I press the rag firmly to his wound. Digging around my bag I pull out a long piece of cloth and set it on my lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then going to the small bag on my belt I pulled out some of the herbs I’d just picked, “Blooming yarrow makes the blood stop flowing, and dandelion will make the swelling go down for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stiffened anytime I reached somewhere, it was hardly noticeable though and he seemed less on edge when I mumbled out what I was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had to take the rag off briefly to put the herbs on him. Pulling off the bloody bandage I started to wrap the other cloth.  He shifted his leg so I could pull it around.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes tracked my hands as they moved away from him, finished with patching him up.  He kept staring and I looked down to see what was holding his attention. His blood was dry and flaking off my arms with how much I was unconsciously picking at it. That couldn’t be it though.  There wasn’t anything else on me, what could he be- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scars, he could see all of my scars. Suddenly the over-sized tank top I was wearing felt so exposing and my long ratty hair did little to help. Looking back up our gazes met and I wanted to vanish.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that wasn’t going to happen. Breaking the stare I move away from him. Picking up my shawl and yanking over my shoulders, not even caring that blood smudged over the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you better now shinobi-san?”  He shook his limbs a bit, doing once over before giving a nod. A sigh moves past my lips. Good, he'll be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gruff cough brought me out of my head, he tried to say something but ended up needing to clear his throat again. I winced at how painful the coughing seemed. Finally, though he croaked out the sounds, “Wa-ter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving my spot beside him I take a cup out of my bag and fill it with some of the simmering water in the bucket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I turned back to him his mask was off, the animal one at least since there was a second one underneath it. His hair is sticking up in a weird way, kind of like a porcupine. And his eyes, one was black but the other, the other was something that made me freeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sharingan.  I couldn’t breathe at that point, it was as if a snake had wound its way around my lungs and constricted. My feet still shakily went back to him, logical thinking trying to force away from the rising panic and bile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the water with his left hand, a strange red symbol on his upper arm, “Close, eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I only obeyed out of fear. There’s no way he could know I’m an Uchiha, he didn’t even look like one himself with the silver hair. And, I’ve never seen someone like him before in my life, so he wouldn’t recognize me. Just calm down Akane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could breathe again and my heart slowed back down. Right now, I’m just some strange girl in the forest to him. Someone who treated his wounds at that, don’t be suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only when I hear the cup gently set on the ground do I open my eyes the tiniest bit. His head was tilted back against the tree, his fingers had just brought up his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better shinobi-san?” He just rattled the cup again and I brought him more water, closing my eyes each time. Guess he doesn’t want me to see his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he didn’t indicate anymore thirst and he got to the point where he wasn’t fidgeting at my every move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked more alert now, “What’s your name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My blood froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I tell some strange shinobi in the forest,” I said impudently, desperately wishing he didn't suspect anything, “You are a leaf shinobi right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, “I am, who are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still haven’t told me your name, and you don’t have a headband. Kohona ninja has headbands.” I cross my arms, acting like the kid I’m supposed to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked irritated, “I am a Kohona Anbu, and my code-name is Inu.” Now the mask made sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anbu? What rank is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “It’s a special unit, above regular ninja.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really! How do you become one!” He looked put off, was I being too eager? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You apply,” he paused, “or you’re recommended based on skill.” He looked away, still wincing as he set his weight on his arm. But, he said you only need to apply. A small grin appeared on my face. If I can apply, if I can get in, I’d be a ninja. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inu looked at me weirdly but he was still going through the pain. The attention I’d dedicated to keeping him alive went into fueling a flickering idea into something that could be possible. The thought of it jolted my head as if I had just taken my first breath after being submerged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, I need to work at it. Jonin rank Uchiha was the best ninja I had ever seen, and if Anbu were above that I’d need to be stronger. Way stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inu only started to test out his legs, wincing every time they moved but it must have been something he could bear. Standing up he slipped his mask back on, the pain still in his breath. He launched himself into the trees. A bloody spot left on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t see him again. I wouldn’t see him again unless I became an Anbu too. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm only just realizing how much prologue and character building this is and I'm nowhere close to done. Oh well, it's always been one of my pet peeves in fan fiction when someone makes an op main character/insert and doesn't really explain how they got there or struggled. I guess that just goes into my writing a lot so if you don't like that's okay but if you're enjoying the story so far buckle up bitches.<br/>Corona virus has caused my school to get suspended for two weeks and I have no life so I'll probably be updating this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Learning Answers and Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Outrunning pain and questions seems like an ability she was born with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inu didn’t see me again, or anyone else for that matter. I stayed away from that part of the forest from then on, not risking the chance he’d come back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My training increased, if only my determination. I still occasionally watched teams but it was mostly what I assumed were genin and my skills were passing anything I could pick up from them. I could walk on the Naka river now, my chakra practically identical to water when it released into the stream.  It had become easier to heal animals, even if it was still a patchwork work job on my part. Plenty of animals now had clumpy scars and sometimes they’d even seek me out when they were hurt. Normally we stayed out of each other’s way though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now though, I sat hidden in a tree closer to the village than I had ever dared before with a single target in my sights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kohona Public Library. It was dark out, probably later than midnight so I wasn’t that scared about being seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming across the library had been a total accident. I’d been up in the trees, training when the faded paint on a distant building caught my eyes. It took me a while to understand the words but the minute I did I came back and kept coming back. It was as if the words had a pull on me, daring me closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, the pull of it beat out my fears of going back into the village. I pulled my s</span>
  <span>hawl tighter, securing it so only my eyes were visible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before my fears had time to wrestle back the control I leaped onto the closest building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly stalking over to the building the distance vanished in mere seconds, leaving my fingertips reaching out to brush over crackling red paint. Some parts of me felt like I triumphed over what had been taunting me for a week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuffling footsteps broke my satisfaction and I’m body climbed the walls over to a side that was close to a tall apartment building. Heart racing, palms sweaty as I tried to keep my chakra stable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distant laughing reached my ears as well as the kind of voice that I recognized. Peeking out of the corner I spotted the pair of drunk men. They failed to support each other and every few steps they’d just burst out laughing. My memories brought up all kinds of smells of sake, like the stench of the men down on the street began to strangle me. I pulled my head back and just squeezed my eyes shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart didn’t slow until they were out of earshot. Shaking, I began to slide down the wall when my toes bumped into something on the wall. Peering down I caught sight of a window. I felt like a lizard trying to lower myself to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When my eyes adjusted to the darkness in my breath hitched. Books, there were so many of them, hundreds even.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew what books were, even that awful house had a few. Since I couldn’t leave that place books were the few things that weren't so bad. Closing the window behind I explore the building. The floors were smooth and wooden under my feet. The shelves towered over me with soft shadows draping around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the forest it was absolutely silent here. Once my eyes had adjusted I searched the whole place, sounding out the titles carefully. When my eyes flickered over the section labelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>ninja</span>
  </em>
  <span> excitement buzzed in my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight books went missing from the library that night. Hopefully no one noticed. I returned them after a week and then picked out new ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least once a week I went to the library, then twice as I could read better. Then it was every other night when I could memorise information with my sharingan. Now I didn’t need to stalk some genins training sessions I could learn it on my own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t notice how much of a difference it made until I went into the library’s bathroom and saw my reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hair was still a mess, not that it was important to me, but now it hung as low as my armpits. Maybe it was a trick of the light but it looked like my scars were fading. Instead of bruised soft skin it looked tougher, muscled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the girl smiling in the mirror I knew she’d become an Anbu. No matter what. First things first though I should probably get rid of the tangled hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few swipes with a kunai left big chunks of it on the ground. It looked like shit, and no matter how careful I tried to be it only got shorter and shorter.  Oh well, at least it's not in my eyes anymore and it’s not like anyone’s going to see anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I’d practically read the whole ninja section in the library I moved books that caught my attention. After getting curious about my chakra I had started a research project into that. I’d already read though numerous clan techniques so diving into clan histories wasn’t that much of a change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scroll after scroll and book after book I only got more frustrated. There were dozens of clans, hundreds of them. Some had died out and others had been slaughtered, most of the scrolls were on clans that were still living. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamanaka, Senju, Hakate, Nara- I threw it at the shelves. It thudded on the floor and rolled open. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why couldn’t there be something? Why couldn’t I find anything? I didn’t want to be an Uchiha. I wanted to be something else, anything else. But there wasn’t a kekkei genkai or anything like my chakra. It’s not like I could go ask someone. I had no one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d been alone for more than a year now, but it never hurt until that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smoothing out the creases in the scroll I rolled it up before tucking it back in its correct spot. Exiting the library I didn’t return for a month, throwing myself deeper and deeper into training. It was always a better option than letting the voices in my head edge in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sebons glowed like the sun after being in the fire so long. On one side of me sat a book on fuinjutsu seals, flipped open to a worn and yellowed page. After finding only a few books on seals I immediately focused on them. Unlike normal jutsus with hand signs, which you had to carefully measure out how my chakra you used, seals needed precision. With my own type of chakra it was a skill that could supposedly work perfectly for me. Having done chakra control exercises for almost two years now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You needed to be careful, or else you could risk blowing up a tree. That only happened once but still, trees got damaged all the time in training. Blowing up my arm? Not something I wanted to do. Months of work though paid off though and I could carve seals damn near perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cool water of the Naka river ran over my calves. My toes buried in the sand as I watched my reflection ripple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stuffing a rag in my mouth I bit down. Using a separate rag to safely grab a molten sebon. Here I go, sharingan fully active and mapping the seal design on my arm. Slipping some of my chakra out I steadied my hand and started to burn my skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the rag a gritty scream came out. Tears pricked at my eyes but I kept going. Blue chakra melded with the hot needle as I pressed down. Dark burns in precise lines appeared on my forearm with redness sprouting over my whole arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kami, it hurt. It hurt so much, but I kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I stopped the seal was finished and the sebon had dimmed significantly. Shoving my arm into the river tears crawled out of my eyes as it felt like I was going to lose consciousness. An hour later there was only a dull ache and I pulled my arm out. Looking between the book and my arm the seals were identical. A triumphant laugh sprang from my lips as I laid completely exhausted. Wiping my face I sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, now to see if it works. Grabbing a nearby rock I held it up to my arm. Chakra leapt out and it vanished through my fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did it, I did it, I did it- I was shouting that I’d done it. The sudden burst of energy left as quickly as it came and I fell back onto the grass. Looking over at the seal on my arm I focused on pulling out the rock and it fell into my hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, I passed out for the rest of the day.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're gonna get dialogue and human interaction in the next chapter I swear. I've already got the next chapter after this is written and I just need to edit it a bit before publishing. She's also going to get a name next chapter too so I hope you guys are as excited about that as I am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Anbu Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we go, years of pain and training are going to be tested.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I want to apply to the Anbu Black Ops,” I stated to the Third Hokage, a line I’d rehearsed for a solid week. He was still staring me down from his seat at the desk. An eyebrow of his raised in confusion. I waited for him to give me an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You aren’t a genin and you're only ten. What makes you think you’re capable of being a highly ranked shinobi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t come here to waste your time Hokage-sama, I have faith in my abilities and both of my kekkei genkai. All I want is a chance,” I reply, keeping my voice even. I flash a Sharingan in both of my eyes with three tomoes. “If you’d like demonstrations in my other kekkei genkai and my fuinjutsu I can show you right now.” I tilt my head, waiting once again for him to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have two kekkei genkai?” he looked intrigued, now is my chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my mother was an Uchiha but I’m not sure who my father was,” I held my hand out and let my chakra seep out of it visibly. He watches intently as I mold and shape it, “it’s different from regular chakra. I can make solid or like a gas that phases through things. It always appears blue but I can make it shine brighter or dimmer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression has shifted now that he believes me, “Who else knows about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one, I never told my mother or any of my clansmen, I’m only telling you now because I want to become an Anbu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull the chakra back inside of me, should I tell him the rest? Probably best to get everything out, “I’ve been experimenting with what I can do. When I mix my chakra with my blood I can heal injuries. Found out about after training and accidentally stabbing a rabbit. I’m not really confident enough in that aspect of it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums thoughtfully, stroking his goatee, “You said you have fuinjutsu skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding I roll up my sleeve showing seals tattooed into my arms. Focusing on the one by my right wrist, pulling a kunai out of it and sliding it into my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got several of these all over my body, four on each arm, one on each of my thighs and one on my chest. They all carry about a couple of boxes worth of supplies except the one on my chest. That one has the space of about this room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slipped the kunai back into the seal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. You’ll get one chance,” he said, leaning back into his seat and conceding, “but I want to know why you want to become a shinobi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other options do I have,” I did my best to keep my voice calm, no matter how badly my emotions wanted to get out, “I don’t have parents and my clan treats me as an outcast. If I don’t become a ninja I’ll just be crammed into an orphanage and forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your mother?” The way he asks the question seems almost innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak and pitiful laugh comes out of my lips. My mother. She doesn’t deserve to be called, “She’s been dead for a few months now. Her drinking habits caught up with her. I’d already left her and been on my own for years.” Not that anyone had noticed. For however much the Uchiha care about blood purity they care about their people less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost made all of my efforts feel worthless when I found out. Years of wanting to be a ninja so I could be free of her and one day she’s just gone. I should’ve been happy, relieved. Instead, I felt nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no one has followed up on this?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hands start to fidget, “My clan didn’t care about me, and I doubt she was ever sober enough to file a report.” Anger starts filling my veins. She destroyed herself and me. I gave up hope she was a good person long ago. She’s gone, no matter how many times I see red eyes flicker in the shadows or choke on the smell of sake she’s gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you hate your mother,” he says after processing that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I unlocked my Sharingan after she tried to kill me. I ran away that day and nobody has noticed I’m gone.” He let out a long sigh, he should have seen the scars on my arms. Hopefully, I don’t have to say anything about them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tryouts are being held in a month and a half. Meet me here and I’ll take you to them,” he hands over a slip of paper with an address written on it, “be there at 6 am on the 12th.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod, sealing away the paper. Taking a short bow I leave him and the tower behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last thing,” he says, making me turn back to him, “For private records as shinobi you’ll need to list your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Name? Did I need a name? Have I ever had one, I wouldn’t put it past that awful monster to give me one- “Well, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokage-sama sits expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s-” my mind races to give him some kind of answer- “Ak-Akane. My name is, Akane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dismissed, Akane,” he accepts, his eyes pointing to the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I give him a short bow and nearly bolt away, too frazzled to attempt saying goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve always liked that name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I showed up at dawn at the corner of the address. I’d spent a few days mesmerizing the streets in order to find it but I otherwise prepared for the exam, triple checking my seals for my supplies. Plenty of food and water. Definitely enough shuriken and kunai as well as a few senbon laced with stuff just in case. Don’t really have a clue what the test will be. All of my clothes were packed away along with survival supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I liked the outfit I had on. Simple black shinobi pants and sandals. Bandages hid my feet and upper arms. A tight sleeveless turtleneck covered my torso and a dark gray hoodie with short sleeves over that. Black fingerless gloves went up to my elbows. It had taken a month to be able to seal and unseal things without the fabric getting in the way. Walking around with visible tattoos, seals at that, made heads turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps drew my attention to the west, he’s here. Dropping down from the building I landed right in front of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a critical gaze before tilting his head and walking on. I took the signal and followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets were empty and quiet. Several guards followed us from the shadows, two of them if I’m sensing that right. We came to a building tucked and hidden away by trees. Going in a door we walked down a few flights of stairs. The guards went in behind us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Further and further we went down the hallway the darker it got. The mask on my face itches but I was grateful for it. This place makes me want to shrink into the shadows, but I keep stiffly walking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, we get to a room that has several people waiting in it, most of them are Anbu but few look like other applicants, “There will be one more tryout.”  The Hokage puts his hand on my shoulder and directs me where to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Others in line stare at me, sizing me up. I keep my eyes focused on the Hokage as he takes a seat over by some masked Anbu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One in a Hyena mask steps forward and barks out orders, “You’re all here to see if you are cut out for the Anbu corps. Down that way, you will find uniforms and masks with your assigned number. Get changed into them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begins numbering off the candidates and they head off. When he gets to me he gives me the number eleven and moves on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the other candidates into some kind of locker room. Everyone else had started putting on their uniforms, undisturbed by all the people. I get to my pile and a white mask with two red ones rests on top. Changing as quickly as I can I stick the mask to my face with chakra and pull the black fabric behind it over my hair.  The clothes are a little big and loose but I don’t complain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting the gray vest in the tightest setting I seal away my other clothes and go out another door. This room has a door with light peeking out of it, probably leading to the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The applicants all line up by number and face Hyena, “Alright you have one minute to head out and avoid capture, you’ll be watched and judged on performance. Anyone caught in ten minutes is disqualified. Survive for one hour and you pass.” He swings the door open and holds an arm out to it, “Start!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start mentally counting the seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprinting out into the forest everyone else went in different directions, already suppressing their chakra. Using my own I Ieak out enough of it to take the shape of a person. Sending it out one way I have it leave traces of itself and small scuffs that can be tracked. I carefully started going another way, smothering any hint of chakra on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still have fifteen seconds. Leaping through trees I activate my Sharingan. Trees blur past as I pick up the pace, pushing as hard as I can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My sight catches a small alcove in a huge tree. I rested there for a moment. Chakra was full and replenished, something had caught up to the chakra body I sent out. I’ve already checked and rechecked my stores, stamina’s full.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to head out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s half an hour before someone catches up to me, a kunai is thrown at my neck. The force of the throw has it fully buried into the wood of a tree as I dodged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharingan up I avoid a barrage of weapons as they come. Launching myself back toward their source I throw a kunai in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t do much but the Anbu chasing me shifts his foot. Weapons ready I finally spotted them. It’s Hyena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I twist my body out of the way of a chakra infused punch and he ducks a jab of my elbow. He leaps away from the branch he’s on and I unseal another kunai in my left hand and seal tag in my right.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shove the tag on the tree, letting chakra infuse the ink and make it transfer. Pushing back we’re put into a clash of weapons and blows on the forest floor. Three more seal tags and I can set up a barrier cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not used to opponents my size. I let one of his kicks redirect me into another tree and put a seal tag on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of my hits are blocked but I manage to send an explosion tag on his back thigh. It sets off and smoke covers the area. While he’s distracted I set up another seal tag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just one more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He launched after me with an earth jutsu and I jumped over him, gotta keep him in the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I land another kick to his injured thigh just as he punches me in the chest. My charge surges to the area as I block out the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out another seal I slam it on the final tree. This time he sees what I’ve done and tries to get to me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too late though as my hands come together to activate the cage. He slams into a thin wall of hazy blue chakra. It holds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting to see what he does I begin to run again changing my direction several times.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been about forty-five minutes give or take. Hyena might stay trapped for that entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, he’d need to destroy all four trees or overwhelm the thing with his own chakra. For most people though that’ll lead to exhausting their reserves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I break to catch my breath, using my doujutsu I set up a genjutsu around me. It blocks a person's senses if they get within about fifty feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably should try and wait for the rest of the time to run out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minutes tick by as I keep my heartbeat steady and my chakra suppressed. Can’t hear anyone close by, the genjutsu should take up more energy if someone enters it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can do this, just a few more minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a tug in my stomach. Someone’s here. They’re quiet, creeping along the forest floor. They haven’t sensed the genjutsu, their body crouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out a senbon laced with a sedative I took careful and slow movements, maintaining illusions around them. The back of his knee is unguarded and I aim the senbon there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must’ve sensed something because his stance shifted but it still cut him. They have on a bear mask with several claw marks on the left side of the forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud bell suddenly shakes the trees and signals the end of the test. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bear falls down, out cold. Guess I should bring him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dispelling the jutsu I leap down and remove the senbon from his leg. Putting it back into my wrist seals I press my hands on his torso and carefully seal his body into my chest seal. The sedative should keep him out until I get back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tracing my steps back I check quickly by Hyena again. The chakra cage was broken but two of the tree seals were intact. Exhausted his chakra then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuing back I noticed some signs that he went back as well. Running as quickly as I can I get back there pretty soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several Anbu stood by applicants four, seven, and twelve who were knocked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyena’s there, his clothing dirty and rumpled, “Where’s Bear he should be back by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, unsealing his body it drops in the middle of the group. No one goes to help him as they all stare at me. I only shrug and wait for the rest of the applicants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several more tests go by, measuring stealth, knowledge, and skill. Most of my abilities match or surpass the other tryouts. My taijutsu falls behind more often than not but my stamina and intellect pick up the slack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were five tests in total. Three of them, including the capture test, I’m sure I passed. In terms of testing knowledge, there are a few holes in things I need to learn. Not like I ever went to school. At least I read well enough so I could do my best at guessing at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end though only six tryouts remain. We all stand facing the Hokage and the Anbu judges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Applicants three, eight, eleven, and thirteen congratulations on passing the Anbu exams. You will have a choice to pick animal masks and codenames or have them assigned. You all will go through a month-long initiation training,” the Hokage praises, eyes lingering on me for a second. The two failed applicants are ushered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did it, I’m an Anbu. Clenching my hands stops them from shaking noticeably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyena steps forward, “Meet here tomorrow at noon in your current outfit. Dismissed.”  Everyone walks out and I give a small bow to the Hokage. He gave a small nod and I left the building. The excitement flooding my veins was like nothing I’d ever felt before. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Same-day updates way to go me and the next chapter is probably going to come out soon if I can get a few hours of work done on it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Start of a Myth and a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being an Anbu was never supposed to easy, especially when she never learned to take care of herself. Maybe she just needed to see someone like her to learn how.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring down at the form nothing came to mind as my ring finger tapped incessantly on my temple. I don’t really have a particular attachment to an animal. I’d really just be fine with a basic mask, I don’t even like the color red. Too many memories and I don’t need that interfering with my new job, life? </p>
<p>Whatever, I’ll give it a shot. I draw two circles for eyes and a thin line for a mouth on the mask on the paper.  </p>
<p>In the codename spot, I wrote the word <em> Ghost </em>. Turning it into Bear he looked at for a second, “This is what you want?” </p>
<p>Nodding the Hokage peers at the paper and hums thoughtfully. Bear approves the paper and I sat back down. Before long Scorpion, Warthog, Panther, and Blank were officially Anbu and slotted for the mission roster. </p>
<p>I was the only one who didn’t wince during the tattooing process, it was nowhere near as bad as what I did for storage seals. Instead of the usual placement on the arm though I had to get the symbol put in the middle of my back because it would’ve gotten in the way of my arm seals. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To start out, most of my missions were deliverances, patrols, or guard duty. Whenever I did get sent on assassinations was with another team. I didn’t interact with them much. </p>
<p>Because of my seals, I was sent on a lot of information gathering type missions. I had a knack for sneaking around and stealing. There were a few times I tracked down rouges that the Hokage wanted alive. It became clear though that the more I proved myself, the more I was trusted with solo missions. </p>
<p>For months though I’d been between the headquarters and out of the village. A place to live wouldn’t be feasible because I could be gone for weeks or sent out in less than two days. It had been stressful, always being under the mask. At least I had a room in the barrack to go back to. At least one person knew I was alive.</p>
<p>It was actually the reason I was called here, to the Hokage’s office, “Kohona takes care of her ninja, if you burn yourself out you’re no good to anyone.”</p>
<p>“I know Hokage-sama. It’s not that I’m not healthy. I eat well, sleep, and rest after a mission. It's just,” the fabric of my pants gathers in my fingers. No matter how much I’ve worn my uniform, I don’t feel comfortable talking to the Hokage when it’s not on. Without it, all he can see is a ten-year-old kid, an orphaned child. “Between missions and resting at headquarters, I never out of my uniform. Today was the first time I’ve walked through the village since I joined the Anbu. The first time I could wear my clothes.” I hate how weak the situation makes me feel. How exposed, even in a large hoodie and pants.</p>
<p>His eyes soften, “You’re the youngest Anbu Konoha has ever had. Not to diminish your capabilities but you’re still a child and you don’t have a support system outside of the Anbu.”</p>
<p>He’s right. It stings how right he is. I joined the Anbu because I could, because I convinced myself I had too, skipping over every rank before it. Even on the teams, everything was professional, there was always a mission that had to be put first. I’d seen Inu once but didn’t do anything. I’d been too nervous and tired and had just immediately gone to my room in the barracks. </p>
<p>“I know that rumors have started up at the headquarters about you. Most of the Anbu think you’re mute, and you have a very high success rate for solo Anbu missions.”</p>
<p>“It’s because I keep getting assigned them,” I contradict, “and I don’t need to talk when I have Anbu sign and my chakra.”</p>
<p>“True, but Akane you’ve isolated yourself in a way few can achieve. Kohona emphasizes teamwork for a reason,” he says wisely. It’s weird to hear my name out of his mouth. It’s not like anyone has used it, even before I was only addressed by my clan name, and my mother didn’t refer to me as a person. </p>
<p>“I know, but it’s not like I know how to not be that way. I’m never in the village anymore and it’s not realistic for me to keep up an apartment.” </p>
<p>He signs off a paper and moves over to another stack, “What about living with a roommate or sharing a place?”</p>
<p>My nose scrunches at that, “I don’t think I could live with another Anbu, and a regular adult would treat me like a child. Besides, I’m not going back to my clan.” </p>
<p>He nods, and my fingers unclench. He’s not going to try and put me back. </p>
<p>The Uchiha didn’t care about my mother or what she did to me. The only reason they’d take me back now was that I’d become an Anbu. No way I’m going to be used to bolster the clan’s power like their precious clan heir. No one had even filed a missing person report when it’d been almost three years. I was dead to them. </p>
<p>The Hokage gets a strange look on his face, “What if they weren’t an adult?”</p>
<p>“What kid would live alone and not in the orphanage? Besides, I don’t think a kid would really get the whole ninja aspect of my life,” ninjas always made terrible roommates to civilians. Between the odd behavior and instinctual habits, it creeped any normal person out. </p>
<p>At that, the Hokage smiled a little bit. Something in his eyes said he already had an idea, “The person I’m thinking of is an academy student in his first year. He’d understand you being a ninja, and I’m sure he is open to the idea of having a roommate.”</p>
<p>First-year, that would make him… “You have a six-year-old academy student living on his own. What the shit!” I cover my mouth but the words are already out. Great, swearing at the Hokage, just great. </p>
<p>Apparently he doesn’t mind all that much if his chuckling is anything to go by, “Excuse my language Hokage-sama.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head he starts talking again, “I’m afraid he has a rather unique situation. Will you give it a chance? I feel your personalities would match quite well.” </p>
<p>A unique situation was code for not asking questions on the matter. </p>
<p>I remembered being on my own at six. Doing everything yourself, cooking, cleaning, and just trying to figure thing’s out. He probably doesn’t have a drunk mother stumbling home that he has to look after. It’s not like it’ll hurt to try. No one should be on their own at that age, sigh, “Alright, I’ll give it a shot. Who is he by the way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the Hokage got some off time, really he just scheduled a fake meeting but it’s not like I’d tell, we went over to the apartment. The place looked plain, tan walls with simple balconies jutting out of it. It didn’t look like a place for a great apartment, security was abysmal. Entering through the windows would be nice though. </p>
<p>The Hokage leads us up the third floor, knocking on room 317.  When the door swings open there’s no one there, just a messy apartment with instant ramen noodle containers all over the counter. </p>
<p>“JIJI!” a little boy calls out. He latched onto the Hokage’s robes, burying his face into the fabric. He’s so tiny. I’m two heads taller than him and I just turned eleven. His blonde hair is wild and unkempt, and his clothes look like they have a few stains on them.  </p>
<p>“Ah, Naruto, it's good to see you,” the Hokage ruffles his hair affectionately. The little boy smiles up at him brightly, “Why don’t we go inside.”</p>
<p>Pulling on the robes, Naruto leads the Hokage inside. I follow behind him, trying to assess the place. There’s a milk carton on the counter with an expiration date before today. The whole sink had dishes in it and there’s a bag plopped down by the chairs by the counter. </p>
<p>“Who are you and why are you here with Jiji?” a tug on my shirt makes me look down at hi-Naruto. He might be trying to look intimidating but there’s too much baby fat on his cheeks for it to work.</p>
<p>“Um, my name is Akane and Hokage brought me here to…” I look over at the Hokage, trying to figure out how to phrase this. </p>
<p>“Naruto, Akane and I are here to talk to you about something. Come sit down,” the Hokage is already seated on the worn sofa. He almost seems out of place there. Naruto sits next to him and I’m left with a sad-looking chair across from them. “Naruto, Akane here is looking for a place to live with someone. She’s a ninja you see, so she won’t always be able to be home and take care of a place.”</p>
<p>“You’re a ninja!” His eyes sparkled and he looked amazed, “That’s so cool, I’m training to be a ninja at the academy.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm, I work directly for the Hokage,” I do my best to smile back at him. The action just makes my face feel awkward.</p>
<p>“Really! I can’t wait to become a ninja. Believe it!”</p>
<p>The Hokage smiles warmly at him, “Yes Akane is a very skilled shinobi, and I was wondering if she could live with you. She doesn’t have parents either.” He immediately tenses and clings onto the Hokage’s leg, his body becoming timid, smaller. </p>
<p>It’s what you do when you think someone’s going to hit you. Suddenly the idea that I could just refuse doesn’t seem possible anymore.</p>
<p>Slowly I sit down in front of him, trying my best to appear as non-threatening as possible, “Hey I know this all might be a little strange but before you think about it I should introduce myself. My name Akane and I’m eleven years old.  I like to train, drink mango juice, and learn new things. I dislike most adults and olives. I hope we can get along.”</p>
<p>He relaxes and that bright smile is back on his face, “Do you go on cool missions?”</p>
<p>“The very coolest,” he agrees in a heartbeat after that. He had a second bedroom that had a few things stored in it, mostly appliances he didn’t know how to put together. </p>
<p>Hokage-sama left and gave me a two-week break to settle in. </p>
<p>First things first I taught Naruto how to clean and do dishes. He grumbled at the fact but agreed to do it if I made him ramen later. Setting out to the bedroom I put all the boxes away and cleared out all the dust. It’s not too bad actually, not really sure what to decorate it with though. </p>
<p>As soon as the cleaning was done I looked in Naruto’s fridge and cabinets and gagged. A lot of it was expired or cheap instant meals that didn’t expire. Throwing away the sad moldy vegetables in his fridge I stop by the market to get some food and a cookbook. </p>
<p>Passing by a store that sold home supplies I picked out a mattress and took that back to the apartment too. </p>
<p>“Hey, you promised me ramen,” Naruto says, hounding me the second I open the door. </p>
<p>“Chill, I picked up some ingredients so I can make ramen alright,” I hold my hands up in surrender.</p>
<p>“Really, I don’t see any,” he replies, crossing his arms stubbornly. </p>
<p>Right, the bags are sealed, “Hey Naruto can you promise to keep a secret, a ninja secret?”</p>
<p>He nods furiously before sticking out his hand, “Pinky promise I can.” Sighing I take his pinky and mine and interlock them. </p>
<p>“You can’t tell anyone alright. Only the Hokage knows,” rolling up the sleeves of my shirt he stares at the seals. Letting my chakra flow into them I bring out several bags of groceries.</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s really cool Aka-chan,” he looked amazed, but then turned red and looked away. </p>
<p>“If, if you want to call me that it’s fine,” his embarrassment goes away and he starts bringing the bags into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Even with the recipe the ramen still ended up a little wonky. Not that Naruto seemed to mind, having seconds, thirds, and fourths. Going to bed I unseal a blanket and fall heavy on the new mattress. It was to softest thing I'd ever slept on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Triple updates and I think I'm gonna pass out. Anywho, my story is gonna start merging with some cannon plot points and I'm going to build Akane's relationship with Naruto like you guys read in the prologue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We Aren't Alone Anymore, Even as We're Unknowing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akane and Naruto aren't on their own anymore, and they'll never have to suffer alone. Even as she burnt her bridges to her old clan they're still out there, for now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It takes a week for me to get the apartment in order. Naruto has started to get used to me being there as he comes home from the academy. He would get so excited when I’d ask him about his day. Listening to his stories always puts me at ease. The warmth he emitted just made the whole place feel like what I thought </span>
  <span>a home</span>
  <span> was supposed to be. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Our relationship didn’t really change much until about a week and a half in. Most of my free time was dedicated to training and refining my skills. I’d been pushing myself and straining my body as far as it could go. That day though I was resting, just reading seal books on my bed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, I had actual sheets and pillows on my bed. The room didn’t change much. I’d gotten a bookshelf and put some of my non-shinobi clothes into the closet. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Naruto had gotten home, he had a few bruises on his arms and he was a bit dimmer than usual. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your day Aka-chan? Do any cool training?” He bounded up to the counter where I had put some of yesterday’s leftover dinner. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, today was a rest day. I just read some books and scrolls for fun,” I dug into my own plate. My cooking was getting better at least. Not that I had a standard for taste anyway. Most of what I’d eaten was ration bars. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You read for fun?” He sticks out his tongue in disgust. Brat. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, well what do you do for fun?” I shot back. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pranks of course!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I laugh a little as he keeps rambling on about some of his accomplishments. After cleaning up our dinner Naruto got ready for bed while I went back to my book about fuinjutsu theory and creation. I could replenish my seals tomorrow, going to need some more explosive ones. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, I could feel Naruto’s chakra settle down, I guess he’s already asleep. Putting the book away I flicked off the lights and fell asleep. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>My clock was at 12:36 when a scream jolted me awake, kunai already placed in my palm.  A quieter, strangled cry follows it. It’s coming from the bedroom across the hall, Naruto. Throwing the blankets I get up and go over to his room. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t wake up as I slip inside and kneel at his futon. A gleam of sweat covers his temples and his whole body twitches. His eyes were squeezed tight as small whimpers came out of his throat. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking him gently I whisper, “Naru, come wake up, Naruto!” He wakes with a start breathing heavily. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naru?” His eyes search around frantically, looking at the hand I have on his shoulder. His breathing slows as he sees my face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aka, w-why are you he-ere,” his comforter must have been thrown off him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let's get you some water,” I take his hand and slowly pull him up. He gets and follows my lead to the kitchen. He doesn’t let go of my hand until I give him a glass of water. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shakes in his hold but he finishes the whole thing. Setting the glass down he takes my hand again, “Naruto, you okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding he squeezes my fingers tighter. We stay like that until his trembling stops. It’s strange having him be so quiet, “You need to go back to bed. You’ve got to go to the academy tomorrow.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leading him back down the hall he stops, “Can I sleep with- with you tonight?” He asks tentatively. The apartment feels so silent as he avoided looking at me. For as much as he annoys me, he was still just a six-year-old kid. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How many nightmares did he have alone? How many did I have alone?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling on his hand, I try to put some warmth in my voice, “Sure, come on.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In my room, he and I get into bed together. He seemed nervous as I pulled the blankets around us, “Naruto if you’re ever having nightmares when I’m here, you can come over.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wriggles over and gives me a hug, it was the first time he had done that. Scratching his hair I mummer good night but he’s already out cold. </span>
  <span> I settle down soon after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> <br/></span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Naruto, I’m going out for a mission tonight,” I say while we’re eating. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really!” His whole body perks up. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, the Hokage gave me a heads up. I’ll need to leave here at noon and it’ll be about a week before I get back,” sunlight falls through the balcony doors. My two weeks off were up thankfully. Finally, I’d get thrown back into the mission roster. Training can only help so much to keep my abilities sharp. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kinda mission?” He asks. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward I finish off my mango juice, “Top secret mission okay, can’t tell you about it.” He slumps a bit but doesn’t press. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll come back right?” he looks scared. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out I ruffle his hair, “I’ll always try my best to come back.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He accepts the answer and happily finishes breakfast. Putting the dishes in the sink he gets his bag and leaves for the academy. Walking him there he smiles and waves goodbye. Waving back I shunshin back to our apartment.  Triple checking my seals I don my Anbu uniform and go straight to headquarters. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> <br/></span>
  <span>This time it was an assassination mission. The target was a wealthy merchant, Fumito Hiroyoshi,  who’d tried to scam the Kohona mission offices and businesses with falsely made Ryo. As far as forgeries go it was damn near identical to regular money if you didn’t notice the cheap metal compound it was made of. It had been tracked back to him easily but he’d already left back to his home, real money lining his pockets. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The partner I was slotted with and I had been following his trail for a week before we caught up to him. Silently we crawled over the rooftops of a small town. Hiroyoshi and his caravan had stopped at a hotel here, bodyguards all over the room. I’d watch him take a young flirty woman into his suite and neither had left. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>My partner sat beside me quietly, technically I was in charge because I’d been in the Anbu longer. It didn’t necessarily matter that much though, this was his first assassination and he was doing pretty well.  That was expected though, even a new Anbu was strong. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making a go-ahead sign we both slink along the rooftops. Feet running silently as we both head in through a window. There were no guards in the room, just a pair of weak chakra signatures. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiroyoshi is snoring on the bed, a naked girl draped over him. The silk sheets barely cover them, leaving little of their bodies to the imagination. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prowling over to the side of the bed my partner follows. Pulling out a special seal of mine I hold it out to him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The design on it induces clotting in a person’s bloodstream, resulting in an inevitable heart attack. A man of Hiroyoshi’s age and weight would reasonably have one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I point to the exposed forearm he understands and takes the seal. It barely touches his old wrinkled skin, his chakra transferring the ink onto his body.  The seal seems squirmed into him, disappearing under his flesh and leaving no trace of itself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl sleeps peacefully as Hiroyoshi dies. His body tenses, his breathing chokes, and within a minute he’s dead. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I only spent a few seconds checking his wrist, no heartbeat. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flick of my head to my partner and we’re both gone, vanishing from the hotel suite.  None of the guards were alerted. Pressing on we leap into the trees, jumping to branch after branch. This mission was easy comparatively, it’s simple to kill someone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glance over at the new Anbu. He’s keeping pace with my speed easily. It was strange, but not unheard of to get a recommended place in the Anbu. He’d just finished up initiation training and this had been his first official mission under the mask. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Night and shadows blur our movements as we press on. It doesn’t really matter who he is or what he’s done to deserve a recommendation, Hokage-sama has been assigning me a lot of solo missions recently so I doubt we’ll have another mission together. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, I guess he’s more tolerable than other teammates I’d had. He doesn’t talk much and doesn’t expect me to. Still, he could’ve picked a more original animal code name. We already have Hawk, Eagle, Vulture, and Owl, we didn’t really need another bird name like Raven. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Suprise there are four updates cause I've done absolutely nothing but writing and edit and repeat. Who knows when I'll finally sleep, certainly not me. I hope you guys liked the few previous chapters cause it's about to get depressing again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Survivor(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just because you burn your bridges doesn't mean you don't look back and wonder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly a year had passed,  and a new summer began. I turned twelve and Naruto went on to be seven. Sucks that his birthday is on the anniversary of the  Kyuubi attack.   </p><p>I’d actually been coming back from a mission when the entire headquarters was discussing the same subject.   </p><p>The entire Uchiha clan was massacred by the clan heir. I left immediately and went to the clan land. The gates were closed off but that didn’t stop the smell of blood. Slipping past it I climbed over trees and houses. The whole area was dead. Blood was still in the streets even as the bodies were gone.   </p><p>I didn’t cry, but there was a part of me inside that mourned. Sunset was approaching quickly, and shadows swallowed the entire place.   </p><p>No matter how much I hated them it didn’t stop the part of me that wants to cry. Cry over what, I wasn’t sure. My feet carried me throughout the streets, not even bothering to hide.  Only the dead watched.   </p><p>Unconsciously my legs brought me to my old house.    It looked smaller. The broken window had been replaced and symmetrical flower pots on both sides of the door. Blood was on its steps. I hadn’t missed the place. Wonder if someone else moved in after my mom died?  </p><p>Not that it matters, whomever they were they’re dead too. At that moment I had never felt more like my codename.  </p><p>At some point my legs failed me, dropping onto the ground as a numbness seeped into my limbs. I stayed like that. At some point, I took my mask off, and the wind bit at my cheekbones. Like it passed right through me. It’s quiet, no more whispers. The sunlight passed and night claimed the sky. Stars were dimly shining by the time I could move again, the full moon a symbolic crimson.   </p><p>I didn’t sleep that night. Or the next. Instead, it felt like I was stuck somehow. Not really awake enough to think about it. It was almost like I had been killed too.  When I spent the night out the couch just tiredly staring out at the window Naruto picked up that something was wrong. It's not like I could tell him. He didn’t press,  it surprised me. Instead, he just gathered up some blankets and stayed next to me. He fell asleep with his head on my lap and it let my mind focus on the people who were alive.   </p><p>On the fourth night, sleep took me.  </p><p>A mourning week was held for the clan.   Apparently, there had been a survivor. The little brother of Itachi Uchiha’s no less. The entire affair was sad, but I’d nearly let out a broken laugh when I heard that  Sasuke was the sole survivor.   </p><p>It’s all anyone talked about, pity lacing their voices. Supposedly he’s still in the hospital after coming upon the massacre.   </p><p>So truly, no one would remember who I was. My heritage was all but forgotten.   </p><p>I paid my respects, for the small parts of the clan that deserved it. After that, I forget them, just as they did to me.   </p><p> </p><p>After the mourning, I was summoned to the Hokage’s office. I hadn’t gotten a single mission and the look on Lord Third’s face meant this wasn’t an assignment.   </p><p>“Akane, your bloodline hasn’t been revealed. It seems you and I are the only ones who know.  That being said, what do you plan to do moving forward?” He got straight to the point as always.   </p><p>“ Hokage-sama  I left the Uchiha clan years ago, their death doesn’t change that fact. It’s very likely that nobody else knows, and I  would like to request that it is kept that way,” I picked my words slowly, trying to be not only professional but polite.   </p><p>“And why is that, you could have a lot to claim if you reveal yourself as one of the last surviving Uchiha?” Claim? Why would I claim something from a clan that had just been slaughtered? I’ve just started to feel alive; I don’t want to be chained to the dead. I’d be no better than them if I took advantage of their deaths.  </p><p>“And what do I have to lose? I’d lose my freedom to people who want to take advantage of what’s happened. I’d be placed in people’s expectations before I’ve even met them. And I won’t be left alone, I won’t just be allowed to continue on as I have.” The thought of someone finding out scares me in a way nothing else can. My life would be put under a magnifying glass, it wouldn’t be long before everything was dragged out into the light and I’d be trapped with the Uchiha name forever.   </p><p>“Hokage-sama, I know you’re a good person,” I say carefully, “I know that you have regret in your eyes when you send me out on missions. But I also know you have confidence in my abilities. If the village found out I was an Uchiha, I’d be hounded by the council to become part of the clan restoration process. People would go after me for my hand in marriage.”   </p><p>The disgust must show on my face and something bitter swirls around my tongue.   </p><p>I fix my composure and press on, “It’ll put all kinds of targets on me. There may be benefits from your  standpoint, but I can’t see any from mine.”   </p><p>He sits thoughtfully for a moment. Processing what I’d spoken. The silence only made me more uncomfortable, he slowly blinked and sighed.   </p><p>“I see your perspective on the point, though it’s rare for me to see someone who doesn’t grab at power when given the chance,” a smile pulls at his lips and shines in his eyes, “there are few records that remain of you Akane and I will see to it that they are destroyed.”  </p><p>I’m sure that I’m grinning, my cheeks stretching around the corners of my lips, “Thank you, Hokage-sama. Anything else?”   </p><p>“Yes, I was wondering how living with Naruto has been,” the usual air of seriousness around him dissipates. My voice goes easier, telling him the highlights of my time with the blue-eyed boy. About training him and cooking meals together. I even tell him about the nights' Naruto comes into my room, always shaken and the dark night when I’d been shaken. The fondness in the Hokage’s eyes doesn’t escape me. Whenever he asks a question I answer, knowing there are strange situations around Naruto that I can’t ask about. I describe eating out Ichirakus and about how Naruto tells me about his days.   </p><p>“I see parts of myself in him, some of the sadder parts. He’s grown on me like a weed though,” I finish off, fondness edging its way into my voice. It must’ve been an hour; my voice hurts from the amount it has been used. Rubbing at my throat the Hokage looks more at ease.   </p><p>He nods his head in dismissal and I take my leave back to the apartment.  The little ball of sunshine should be leaving the ninja academy in a few hours, maybe we should go out to Ichiraku’s tonight. Yeah, he’d like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You Were There For My Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's no way to simply blame someone for their actions, but here in this moment, you've given me reasons to live.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a surprise when a ninja summon with a mission scroll came tapping on the balcony glass door. I had been ordered to report directly to the Hokage, not urgently though. I’d only been back a day and a half from a mission in the Land of the Wave so it couldn’t have been another assignment. Still, I put on my Anbu uniform and arrived right outside the Hokage’s door.  </p>
<p>Before I even knock, a solemn voice calls out, “Come in Akane.” </p>
<p>The room feels chilling inside. I shiver involuntarily, the window wasn’t open. Inside the Hokage sits, an elbow on his desk and a hand supporting his head. His hat rests on this side of his desk.  </p>
<p>Something’s wrong. I take off my mask and approach him without bowing, “Hokage-sama?”  </p>
<p>I curse myself as my voice comes out shaking.  </p>
<p>“Akane, I- “he picks his head up- “you should sit down.” I take a seat down by the window, sinking into cushions. He silently turns, papers in his lap.  </p>
<p>“I’ve gone through every record of you in the village, and by extension your mother.” My lips curve into a snarl at that word. <em> Mother</em>. That woman was never anything motherly. “Every official mention of you in the village has been erased, except this.” He gestured to the paper in his hand.  </p>
<p>“Nine months before you were born, she filed an incident report with the Uchiha police force.”  </p>
<p>He looks like he wants to say more, lips moving without sound, he doesn’t though. Instead, he just hands the paper over. There are dates and times and titles over the first page. At the top of the second page though it feels like I’ve been struck by lightning. There, right in a box that was meant to list an accused crime sat four letters.  </p>
<p>Rape.  </p>
<p>She was raped. She was raped and had me because of it.  </p>
<p>Her statement is listed after, as well as records of injuries. It was brutal. Fractures and bruising all over her neck, chest, and hips.  </p>
<p>Air stops coming in the more I read. Her medical reports are attached at the end, six weeks in a hospital.  </p>
<p>The page listing out treatments has one that stands out. One denial, for an abortion. The doctor’s words reasons that her injuries were too extensive to try an abortion in the first six weeks and by the time she was healed she was too far along to have it legally performed.  </p>
<p>Emotions flood my system, but I can’t tell what they are. Anger, pity? Guilt? But she’s the one who hurt me. But she’s been hurt too. That doesn’t mean she gets to-“ane, breathe, Akane, Akane!” </p>
<p>Something grips my shoulders. The Hokage, he’s here. A choking gulp of air goes down my throat. </p>
<p>He’s here.  </p>
<p>He’s here, chanting the word breathe over and over and my lungs start to obey. His eyes are panicking as they look into mine.  </p>
<p>“No wonder she hurt me,” she had to keep the kid of a man who raped her. My body feels so heavy. If it weren’t for the Hokage’s hands grounding me I’d fall apart. The image of his face blurs in and out as I can’t focus.  </p>
<p>“Listen to me Akane,” his voice is strong, “you didn’t deserve this. None of what happened was your fault. Your mother took her own pain and forced it onto you.” </p>
<p>His grip softens and I fall forward into his chest. Tears started leaking from my eyes as I buried my face into his chest. He holds me as I sit on his lap. One arm wrapped around me as the other stroked my hair.  I let him console me like a child as I held onto him.  </p>
<p>A voice I don’t recognize comes out of my lips, muffling into him, “When she died, I felt guilty. Cause maybe if I went back, she would’ve lived. Maybe she could’ve gotten better.”  </p>
<p>“You weren’t responsible for her or what she did Akane, always remember that,” his hand pets my short wavy hair, “It’s not on you to fix your mother, it never was.” </p>
<p>I felt tiny. Clutching at the white fabric. He holds on tightly, throwing away the barriers of professionalism. Any semblance of strength and power in me slips away and he supports the weak little girl that’s underneath.  </p>
<p>When I can finally untangle myself from the Hokage I pick the paper again. It’s so thin, light. The last record of my existence is erased with a small fire jutsu.  </p>
<p>The painful emotions stayed with me, but they started to fade an ebb away. I have people I want to be with, to live on with. I want to see Naruto grow up and become a shinobi. I want to see the Hokage retire and just drink tea and smile.  For as painful as it can be, I still want to be alive.  </p>
<p>“Hokage-sama, thank you. For everything.” </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Akane, what are you doing here?” I shrank back a bit. I’d only ever come to the Hokage after missions, never for any other reason.   </p>
<p>“Um, Hokage-sama, I’m not here to report anything. It’s for something personal if you have some time?”  </p>
<p>My hands played with the hem of my shirt, clutching his gift in my fingers. Surprise briefly crossed over his face before he let out a warm smile, “Come in.” </p>
<p>Gently closing the door, I approach his desk. Papers are splayed across it as he sets down his pen. “What is it?” </p>
<p>My feet shuffled and my voice came weak and anxious, “Ever since you told me about my mother and comforted me, I’ve wanted, wanted to thank you. For being there for me. So, I thought about what gift I could give to the Hokage and I made you this.”  </p>
<p>Thrusting my palms forward I present the bracelet. Its beige, red lines tracing the seal patterns over it.  </p>
<p>“It’s a seal I made on my own. It’ll let you summon me whenever you want to,” he picks it up, eyeing the seal work. Pulling up the sleeve of my shirt I show the matching one on my wrist, “it’s connected to this one. I spent weeks integrating them with my chakra and blood to give them all kinds of abilities.” </p>
<p>I ramble off what it does. It was actually something I’m really proud of. The seals worked as a transportation anchor allowing me to teleport to him if he opened the bracelet with his chakra. That’s what it mainly did but there were other aspects. Like the ability to pulse out chakra so the other would sense it. That could work as a warning system before teleporting.  </p>
<p>That was what the main loop of seals did, the smaller outer ones were meant to strengthen it. No blade or fire could destroy it. I gladly explained all of this and he listened interestedly. I pointed to a part that erased the trace of chakra on it and to the section that cast a really small genjutsu if he wanted to hide it.  </p>
<p>Relief took away my nerves as he looked genuinely happy, asking several questions or clarifications.  </p>
<p>“Akane this is incredible,” he slid it onto his wrist, “I’ll have Jiraiya about this.” </p>
<p>“He’s your student right, and a master at seals?” He nods affirmatively. Warmth had started brewing in my chest and I let out a little smile.  </p>
<p>“Yes, he’ll be interested in a seal maker prodigy here Kohona.” I had to be blushing from the praise at this point, and the embarrassment that I’d only gotten the idea after seeing civilian girls exchanging friendship bracelets. He didn’t need to know that part.  </p>
<p>“It works over long distances too, I’m not sure of the range but it also has the capability to teleport me even if I’m trapped in a sealed jail cell,” I chirped happily.  </p>
<p>“Thank you Akane, it’s wonderful, and it’ll let you complete missions quicker and report to me sooner,” he mused, practical as ever. </p>
<p>“I should probably get going, Naruto gets out of the academy soon,” I pondered.  </p>
<p>“Go, I’ll summon you tomorrow for your next mission,” he waves me on, and I jump out the window. Falling down the side of the tower my whole body felt like air. At the last second my fingers come together to make the hand signs for a shushin.  </p>
<p>That warm pleasant feeling sat in my chest for the next few days.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that I've put a lot of heavy topics into this story and while I haven't experienced some of these, I know the broken apathetic spiraling thought process that comes with trauma. Part of this comes from my own experiences, but so is finding a reason to live. The topics get fairly lighter and time will pass quicker until the cannon time the show starts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Life is Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Promoted a rank, saved a life, and shifted a mindset.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once every month or two the Hokage calls me in just for updates on Naruto and myself. Most of my schedule remains the same. Missions and then recovery in the village. Naru has taken to calling me Nii-chan and I always give him a variety of nicknames. Naruto had fewer nightmares. Now he would just come to my room at night when he wanted, I never really minded.  </p><p>Things began changing at the Anbu headquarters as well. When I was thirteen, I was promoted to the rank of Anbu captain. I celebrated with other members, being congratulated for my accomplishments. Some of them got upset when I didn’t want sake, but they don’t know that I can’t legally drink. Not that drinking has the best memories for me.  </p><p>There were so many more challenges for fights. It became clear after an undefeated streak against the other Anbu captains just how strong I was. With a benchmark set at Anbu, it was hard to realize. Looking around there wasn’t a single ninja in a white mask that I hadn’t managed to beat. All that’s really left above me was the Anbu General, the Sannin, and the Hokage. After weeks though the challenges slowed back down to a normal rate and I slipped into the role of a leader.  </p><p>Missions still gave me a rush. Whether it was getting knowledge or targeting someone. One of the weirder ones was when I had been summoned with the seal bracelet by the Hokage. He wasn’t alone though; a brown-haired ninja was next to him.  </p><p>“Ghost-san this Jonin Gekko Hayate,” he said calmly.  </p><p>I nodded at him and he gave one in turn, “Hokage-sama if you don’t mind my asking, why did you call me so suddenly?” His eyes trailed off me and back to the Hokage. He looks away from Hayate and addresses me, “You’ve reported that you’ve refined your abilities in repairing damaged and destroyed tissue.”  </p><p>I nodded at him because it was true. Understanding medical textbooks were easier the more I learned on the subject. My chakra was able to destroy infected parts of an injury before rebuilding the lost cells.  </p><p>“Very well, I’m assigning you to Gekko Hayate’s case. He has a severe lung disease that has been degrading their functions. There’s no cure for the disease and it’s likely it will take his life in the next few years. A room has been prepared for you at the hospital for however long you need it,” Hayate stands shocked. I take the papers the Hokage was holding out, finding out what room number we’re in. The other papers listed readouts of Hayate’s condition described what was actually happening to him.  </p><p>Thank god, I’m by no means a qualified medic.  </p><p>Glancing at the last page it has us both listed as inactive for missions until Hayate and I recover.  </p><p>I hand the papers off to Hayate. Turning back to the Hokage my chakra slips out to say <b><em>starting </em></b><b><em>immediately</em></b>. </p><p>“Dismissed,” I motioned for Hayate to close his eyes. When he does, I grab on to him and shushin the two of us to an alley near the hospital.   </p><p>As he opens his eyes, I take the papers from him, sealing all of them but the room order. Gesturing for him to follow we go out the mouth of the alley and take a left. </p><p>It’s little more than a block before we’re passing through a pair of wide doors. Several civilians watch us as we stroll up to the front desk. A kid is crying in the background and the lights reflect on the white walls. </p><p>The medic at the desks stiffens as we approach. Sliding the paper over to her she scans it quickly, “Follow me shinobi-san. This room is on the fourth floor.” She plasters on a fake smile and heads down a hallway. Hayate and I are led through the building up several flights of stairs. He’s suppressing his chakra instinctually. Nervous?   </p><p>“Here you are, press the call button if you need assistance,” she speeds away from us as we stand in front of room 457. Heading inside the entirety of it smells sterilized. A hospital bed is against one wall and cabinets with a sink below one another. There’s a window facing above the street at least.  </p><p>“So how is this going to go?” Hayate rubs at his neck. I probably need to see the damage first. Charts and scans can only help so much.  </p><p><b> <em> Sit on the bed </em> </b> <b> , </b> I order. I sit across from him; he starts coughing in pain. </p><p>I pull a pen and a notepad out of my seal and start writing. <em> My chakra needs to inspect the damage in your lungs. It’s going to feel foreign and intrusive. Don’t stop it, that’ll make the process harder. Once I see for </em><em>myself, </em> <em>  I’ll make a treatment plan for how I’ll fix your lungs.  </em> </p><p>I hand the paper to him when he clears his throat. His eyebrows raise slightly as he looks back at me. </p><p><b> <em> Ready? </em> </b> </p><p>His nod is all I need as I slip my gloves off. Pressing my hands to his chest I slowly let my chakra seep into it. By reflex, his own reached out to stop it, but he managed to hold it back. A blue glow starts to emanate from my hands, spreading to him. Hayate is looking intently at it, relaxing as I pour more chakra into him.  </p><p>I can feel the sickness inside of him. The dying parts. My instinct is to fix it, but that can’t happen yet. Searching and mapping the damage in his lungs I move as carefully as I can. It was worse than anything I’d ever seen before, his owl lungs killing themselves. I had healed organs before, but not like this. It was usually because the organ had been pierced and was against open air. His lungs though, my chakra can slip through just fine but not my blood. </p><p>That wasn’t important. The damage currently I could fix with about two liters of blood. That’s going to need to be over two weeks spaced in between. A full month just to be sure.  </p><p>My chakra pulls out of his and his raspy breathing cuts through the silence. Hayate watches me with an interesting look.  </p><p>Getting the notepad back I start writing down the plan, detailing the timeline as I go. My arm sits in a way he can read as I write. </p><p>When I put my pencil down, he breaks the silence, “You can really cure me in a month?” I nod before scribbling down <em>if </em><em>you don’t take a kunai to the chest</em>.  </p><p>He barks out a laugh at that, “Alright what do I need to do to start.”   </p><p><em> I’ll need to put you on a sedative for a few hours so my chakra can replace your dying cells in your lungs.  </em>Sitting at the front of the hospital bed I cross my legs.  </p><p>Pulling out one of my sedative laced sebon  I show it to him as he’s done reading. <b> <em> Laced with sedative</em></b>, I offer it to him and Hayate takes it in his hand, pricking his finger and slumping over. Putting the sebon away I pull his head into my lap. With chakra already coming out of my arms I make a slit on my wrist with an unsealed kunai. Gently, I opened his mouth guiding blood and chakra down inside of it. His breaths are steady as it flows down into his lungs.  </p><p>Letting chakra swarm the whole of his lungs it holds them steadily and painlessly. As delicately as I can, I erode his lungs and then create new parts with blood and chakra. I throw myself into the rhythm of it, focusing on the worst areas. At some point, my eyes shut, instead, I used the open flow of energy to guide me. </p><p>Time seems to slip by.  Hours passed on where the only way to notice was Hayate’s nerves waking up and the drowsiness brewing from blood loss.  </p><p>Squeezing my wrist, I stop the blood that trickles out. Bringing myself out of my chakra to look over his lungs.  </p><p>The difference was honestly startling. His own chakra is flowing easier and the pace of his breathing is slower, deeper. I fix the last bits of his lungs that I can make sure none of my blood remains inside him.  </p><p>Picking his head off my lap I get off the bed, stumbling a bit as my own breathing is more rapid. The sedative is still working on him, so I’ll have to wait. Getting out some paper I pick up my pen and start writing a report. It’s pretty much what I told Hayate except I included the way I healed him.  </p><p>It only takes a few minutes to get that done, the Hokage hates paperwork so I kept it short and precise. Not like I could write much anyway with aching wrists.  </p><p>Looking over to the sleeping jonin he starts stirring. His fingers shift as he pushes upright. Poking through the cabinets I get a cup to fill with water and give it to him.   </p><p><b> <em> Feeling?  </em> </b>The question glows faintly in front of me.  </p><p>When he breathed in it looked like he was bracing for pain that wasn’t there, “Better than I’ve felt in a long time.”  </p><p>Writing out one final note to him on the date for his next treatment I left with a quick exit out the window.  </p><p>The next two treatments passed with less talking, or communication rather. After the final one, I made Hayate get some tests and scans even though his progress really showed. I didn’t have to stick around for those, I knew I had replaced about every part of his sick lungs.  </p><p>Hayate had given a gruff thank you but I didn’t really expect anything more.  </p><p>It was another fifteen days before I was chucked back into the mission roster.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Naruto grew up some more, though not in maturity, trying to take the genin test at nine. He failed it unsurprisingly, but it didn’t stop his drive in the slightest.  </p><p>My thirteenth birthday came around and I was in the village for it. It just marked another year older for me, it had never been something I celebrated.  </p><p>At least it wasn’t until I came back to my apartment after shopping to see decorations and a small cupcake with a single candle. Naruto had thrown confetti and shouted surprise, I think.  </p><p>My brain just stood still.  </p><p>“Aka-nii, Aka are you there?” He waved a hand in front of my face.  </p><p>Slapping it away lightly I got back to my senses, “I’m here green bean, I’m here.” </p><p>“You said your birthday was December second last year, but you weren’t in the village. So now that you are, happy birthday!” The closed-eyed smile he gives me makes me believe that I’m living in a different world. Like that horrible woman and the pain never existed. I pull him into a hug, forcing him on his tiptoes.  </p><p>“Go on, blow it out,” he said, rolling on his heels in pure excitement when I let go. </p><p>“I’m getting there alright,” the flame flickers out and I don’t think there’s a time I’ve ever been happier.  </p><p>“What’d you wish for?”  </p><p>“I can’t tell you, that’s not how wishes work silly,” he and I both erupt in laughter. I don’t need anything, this is enough.  </p><p>“Aww, come on. Tell me Aka-nii,” he whines. </p><p>“Nope,” my fingers drop down to his sides and tickle him within an inch of his life. He attempts to escape, giggling, trying to promise between his laughter that he won’t ask again.  </p><p>Yeah, this is enough.  </p><p> <br/>
 </p><p>Naruto tried to take the test early two more times and failed again. He always got held up on the clone jutsu and the written tests. Something about it rubbed me the wrong way, though maybe going to a school was like that.  </p><p>I’d finally managed to get him to wait until he’s twelve. Patience was a virtue that he didn’t have.  </p><p>When his tenth birthday came around, I’d be gone on a mission. Instead, I baked him a cake that I left in the fridge. When I found the time, I gave him an old, smaller set of kunai I used and a brand-new holster.  </p><p>Can’t even imagine the pranks he’d pull off when I teach him to seal things.  </p><p>When I came home, he gave me the biggest hug, and that was saying something. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Extra-long chapter coming up soon like 3700~ words. I hope you guys like the softer moments of Akane's life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Into the Snake Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At first, it looked like a typical mission. As shinobi though, you have to look underneath but also at the aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time went on again, started my getting my monthly which sucked but I learned how to handle it, especially for missions. I had a mini freak-out and went to the hospital but everything was fine after some nurse explained it to me.  </p>
<p>Most of my solo missions had stopped unless the Hokage wanted something discretely or was something immediate. I was having to go out with teams more. I know teamwork is Konoha's motto for shinobi but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. The teams were different all the time but as a captain, I always lead them. Part of it is weird leading people older than me. To be fair though, most of them haven’t been in the Anbu as long as I have.  </p>
<p>I hadn’t seen Inu or Raven since the Uchiha massacre. It had bothered me to the point where I asked the Hokage about it. He said Inu had left the Black Ops, but I was in for the shock of my life when he said Raven had been Itachi Uchiha. I wasn’t sure what to think of that. I’d had only a few missions with him, but I had preferred him as a teammate rather than others. Those thoughts were shoved into the corner of my mind though.  </p>
<p>Currently, my team was on a recovery mission. Another team had been sent out on a mission in the middle of the Land of Earth and Land of Wind border. One of them had managed to send a summon back saying that they’d been captured.  </p>
<p>All four of us were racing along the tree branches, Panther and I were in front. We’d been tracing where the mission should’ve led them, Panther checking for their scents. Gecko and Vulture were right behind us. All of us were fully alert. Not just anyone can take down an Anbu team.  </p>
<p>We’d been on the move for days. The Konoha forest had ended and another began when the desert thinned out.  </p>
<p>Footsteps.  </p>
<p>Holding up a fist we halt. Absolutely still. Up ahead there’s a caravan. An arrogant driver is yelling out something to the men who walk on the sides.   </p>
<p>It’s ordinary looking, but suspicious. The driver looks antsy as if yelling gives away his position. Outlines of weapons peak through the men’s clothes. Their feet are moving too mechanically, too silently.   </p>
<p>Shinobi.  </p>
<p>You only hide your weapons like that when you want people to underestimate you. I look at Panther, asking what he can smell. His nose tilts up to the breeze, before his mask twitches.  </p>
<p>His nod is the only confirmation I need. Signaling to my teammates behind me I tell them to hold. The cart passes as we follow it from a distance. Panther caught the scent of the missing Anbu. Using my sharingan I could see their faint signatures on the wagon.  </p>
<p>It took hours of careful following before the party stopped at a wayside village, paying for rooms at an inn. Night approaches and three disguised shinobi remain outside to guard what’s in the wagon.  </p>
<p>I ordered Gecko and Panther to rest while Vulture and I took the first watch.  </p>
<p>When I unseal soldier pills and water, he accepts them, <em> What next </em><em>captain? </em> He asked in Anbu sign.  </p>
<p><em> Track</em>, I reply,  <em> follow to their destination and get information</em>. He goes back to watching silently. When the time comes for us to switch, I fall asleep on the ground.  </p>
<p>I wake to the sight of Panther reaching out to my mask. He doesn’t flinch when I grab his wrist, it usually happens. Cocking his head, he gestured to Gecko still in the branches.  </p>
<p>Letting go I went to Gecko, <em> see anything? </em> He shakes his head.  </p>
<p>The wagon had been moved out to the street. The sun hasn’t even dawned yet as one side of the night sky is fading. Vulture and Panther slip in behind us. Handing them each a pill and water we’re all set to continue.  </p>
<p>The caravan left at dawn and didn’t stop until the next night, deciding to camp instead. The six shinobi rotated night shifts, their eyes hard and focused. It became clear who the leader was when they left the road. One of the shinobi on the side was giving orders and everyone else cowered and obeyed.  </p>
<p>The night passed and the caravan left before dawn, but this time it followed a small winding trail into rocky and craggy hills.  </p>
<p>My team kept a further distance, waiting. Night came but they didn’t stop, pressing on. When they do halt my fist is up, making a sign to hold for my command.  </p>
<p>Tarps and ropes are removed from the wagon where several crates sit.  The leader walks up and does something to one of the crates and the side is taken off. He then starts yanking something out, a body. </p>
<p>Two bodies, bound, gagged, and covered in some kind of seal. The bodies were in torn clothes and looked bruised from the rough treatment. The leader throws one over to one of his men and puts the second one over his shoulder.  </p>
<p>They walk into the large rock, flickering and passing through it like it wasn’t there. Genjutsu, a strong one at that. My eyes turned red and I could see a passageway leading inside. I could make out seals in the dark carved around the entrance.  </p>
<p>The two men come back out, without their prisoners. They said something to the group and left the way they came.  They’re out of sight before long, and a few minutes later we head to the entrance.  </p>
<p>Breaking through the seals was easy as I took over them with my chakra.  </p>
<p>Panther is low to the ground. <em> They were here. About a week ago</em>.  </p>
<p>I beckon Vulture, <em> we go first then you two behind</em>. Heading in the entrance there’s a stairway leading down to a metal door.  </p>
<p>Opening it quietly took some time but there wasn’t anyone there currently. Vulture heads down the hallway, I activate my eyes trying to spot traps.  There were several doors leading to file rooms. Some of the cabinets had intricate seals on them, keeping us from accessing them. I’ll figure it out later. Vulture kept watching as I carefully sealed the entire cabinets into my chest seal.  </p>
<p>In a moment we’re moving again, the end of the hall has a staircase going deeper. Vulture and I head down, faint chakra coming from beneath.  </p>
<p>The stairs turn and wrap back around, and clunky footsteps storm across the room we can’t see into yet.  </p>
<p>“Come on, eat. It’s the only thing yer’ getting,” a man's voice comes out as he bangs on something that sounds like metal bars, it sounds like he’s the only one, “Tch, whatever bitch, you’ll be starving soon anyway.”  </p>
<p><em> Hear any more</em>, Vulture shakes his head.  </p>
<p><em> I go in you on my six</em>, the moment my signal comes we both launch into the room.  </p>
<p>There was a one-man, scarred all over his face and black greasy hair hanging from his head. A kunai is already in my hand as I dive for him.  </p>
<p>“WHAT YO- “he pulls out a sword from his hip and groans as my kunai collides with it. I use my momentum to go over him, landing and swiping at the back of his legs.   </p>
<p>Vulture throws sebon as he jumps to avoid my legs.  </p>
<p>Spinning myself around again I stood to spin-kick him into one set of prison bars. He doesn’t get up, but I still throw a sebon with a sedative into his neck.  </p>
<p>Panther and Gecko have joined us, weapons out. That’s not what my focus is on.  </p>
<p>A woman sits in one cell. There were about twenty cells, her eyes wide as she stared at the scarred man. She’s one of the bodies that was brought. Her arms are secured to the wall with thick chains and a bowl of chunky soup by her knees.  </p>
<p>I can smell the drugs in it from my stance.  </p>
<p>All the other prisoners are out cold so she’s the only one we’re going to get answers from.  </p>
<p><em> Captain, </em> <em> I’ve </em><em>found </em><em>them, </em> <em>  mission complete</em>, Panther signs pointing to two cages.   </p>
<p>Nodding I pull out a transport scroll for enemies opening I put it over the unconscious man at my feet. He disappears. Have fun with TI asshole.  </p>
<p>“Are you here to free us?” the woman asks shakily.  </p>
<p><em> Gecko and Vulture get our fellow Anbu</em>, they set to work breaking the locks,  <em> Panther figure out what they’ve been drugged with and get a sample if possible</em>.  </p>
<p>I squat in front of the woman, <b> <em> who </em></b><b><em>are you</em></b>, my chakra leaks out.  </p>
<p>She flinches, “Choko Haruka, please get us out of here. Anything is better than being his prisoner.”  </p>
<p><em> Whose prisoner? </em> She shuffled as close to the bars as she could, green hair spilling over her shoulders.  </p>
<p>A frightened whisper escaped her lips, “Orochimaru.” My mouth formed a snarl and every member of my team stiffened at the sound of that name. So, this was one of the snakes' hideouts. We need to get out of here quickly. </p>
<p><em> All done captain, what about the man and the women?  </em>Gecko signed out, an Anbu slumped over his shoulder.  </p>
<p><em> I’ll handle them if you find any more seal containers or documents make sure to get them to me</em>.  </p>
<p>I turn back to the woman;<b> <em>  I can’t trust you.  </em> </b> <b> <em> So, </em> </b> <b> <em>  I’m sending you to TI. Cooperation is your best bet</em></b>.  </p>
<p>The words flicker on as she reads them, “Thank you so much.” He voices cracks and her eyes water up.  </p>
<p>Going over to the man’s cage I break the lock and drag his body over to the women’s. Her chained hands catch him as I pull out another transportation scroll. She barely has time to close her eyes before I throw it over their bodies.  </p>
<p><em> Panther </em><em>are you done yet? </em>  I ask. A short nod is my answer,  <em> alright head out</em>.  </p>
<p>Launching ourselves out of the building I pull a ninja wire out of my upper left arm seal. It’s lined with numerous explosion tags. Finally, I get to use this beauty.   </p>
<p>I stab the wire into the ground with a kunai and unroll the wire as I go out.  </p>
<p>Gecko and Vulture are outside one last sealed box beside them. I put the box away, four boxes of information from Orochimaru are bound to be important.  </p>
<p>As the ninja wire runs out, I give the order for Panther to start leading the team back. I wait till they’re far enough away, far enough from the blast.  </p>
<p>Alright, breathe, concentrate. Chakra slips down my arms and flows into the wire. It travels down and back into the hideout, moving past the first seal tags and all the way to the end. When it reaches the kunai, I brace my legs and fill those with some of the remaining amounts of my chakra.  </p>
<p>In an instant the chakra surges outside of the wire, activating a chain of explosions. The ground erupts and my legs propel myself further away. Landing in a bumpy roll I continue sprinting with chakra enhancement.  </p>
<p>It’s a few minutes before I catch up with my team in the forest. We fall into an easy rhythm racing through the trees. It should take us only three days to get back, maybe four if the two Anbu don’t wake up. Or if we run into complications. I can already feel the strain on my chakra, but I ignore it, right now we must move.  </p>
<p>A few hours later Panther and I take the unconscious Anbu and let the other two take the lead. The sun starts to rise as we hit the desert Vulture and I trade-off.  </p>
<p>An hour later we hit a cluster of rocks that’ll make for a temporary rest point. The team stops at my command and I set up a genjutsu to hide us.   </p>
<p>The sand and sun are an annoying combination in dark uniforms. No one minds too much, each drinking from water bottles I unsealed.  </p>
<p>“Damn Captain missions are nice with you,” Vulture comments leaning back, “I had to drink water from the swamps in the Land of the tea.” </p>
<p>I don’t laugh out loud, but my shoulders shake, and my head tilts down, <b> <em> always </em></b><b><em>prepared</em></b>. I toss him some ration bars and a soldier pill,  <b> <em> Eat up</em></b>.  </p>
<p>I throw some to the rest of the team, going to need to restock my food stores at this rate.  </p>
<p>In another few minutes, we get up and leave. It was my turn to carry one of the unconscious bodies. Hours pass where the sun beats down on us. A few more hours passed, and the sun started to get low just as we hit the forests of Konoha.  </p>
<p>Gecko creates a makeshift cave that we rest in. He and Vulture both pass out with exhaustion as I set up a seal to hide the cave’s entrance.  </p>
<p><b> <em> Panther rest</em></b>, my chakra glows, the only light within the cave.  <b> <em> You need to wake the shinobi, tomorrow</em></b>. Chakra morphs into each set of words so as his eyes trace over it. </p>
<p><em> What about you captain</em>, he signs. He’s worried, we’ve all been awake and running nonstop.  </p>
<p><em> I’m fine</em>, I sign back,  <em> I’ll wake you up around midnight and then I’ll rest</em>. He only stares at me for a moment before laying down. Any further questioning of my orders would be insubordinate.  </p>
<p>The cave entrance darkens as I keep watch. A few animals pass by but nothing large. I squash the few bugs in the cave with my fingers, mentally keeping track of how many hours go by.  </p>
<p>When Vulture tenses I pull out a kunai and face him, before putting it away. He gets up looking around, Gecko, Panther, and our rescued shinobi are all still sleeping.  </p>
<p>Letting a soft blue glow out of my hands it illuminates his mask.  </p>
<p><em> Time? </em> His hand forms. </p>
<p><b> <em> About 11 at night</em></b>, I keep the glow in my hands so he can see.  </p>
<p>He sits up and stalks his way over to me, not waking up the trained Anbu.  </p>
<p><em> You let Panther sleep? </em>  I make the sign <em>yes </em>before my hands fall back to my lap. He’s maneuvered himself to sit on the left of me, the cave entrance to my right.  </p>
<p><em> Captain rest</em>, he hesitates before twisting his fingers into the word,  <em> please</em>.  </p>
<p>You don’t see that word a lot on missions. I let out a sigh, my breath the only sound we hear. I must’ve been exhausted because I rested my head on his legs and closed my eyes.  </p>
<p>When I come back to my senses, I hear is scuffling along with two sets of labored breaths. Reaching out I feel everyone's chakra, awake and alert. My head is still on Vulture’s thigh, and one of his hands rests on my head.  </p>
<p>“Are you going to move them?” somebody barely whispers, that’s Gecko’s voice.  </p>
<p>“Hell no,” Vulture says back, equally as quiet.  </p>
<p>Panther grumbles over the two panting Anbu, “We’ll need to wake them. Wolf and Turtle need food and water if they’re going to make the journey back.” His voice is annoyed. Probably because I didn’t wake him last night.  </p>
<p>Vulture huffed, “You’re not the one with Blank asleep on your leg.” Part of me wanted to snicker at the sentence. If only they knew that they were terrified of waking a fourteen-year-old girl, a fourteen-year-old girl who’s kicked all their asses multiple times but still.  </p>
<p>I should get up instead of letting them argue. Pulling my arm out I move Vulture’s hand off me and sit up. Stretching my arms up, I push away any of the leftover exhaustion. </p>
<p>All of them froze. Vulture was in the same position last night. Gecko was sitting across from him and Panther was attending to the now awake pair of Wolf and Turtle.  </p>
<p>Sunlight stretched along the cave floor, seals still in place. I let out a huff of a laugh, <b> <em> Good Morning</em></b><b>.  </b> </p>
<p>Standing up I leave Vulture and head over to Wolf, offering him some unsealed water.  </p>
<p><em> Did you forget to stretch? </em>  I signed. He let out a raspy laugh before downing the bottle. I offer the same to Turtle and he chugs it too. Looking them over they both seem fine, a little rough from being caged. There’s bruising along both of their wrists, not much I can do about,  but they’ll live. Handing them both ration bars I address Turtle,  <em> Arm still good? </em>  </p>
<p>He nods munching on the food. I offer the same to my team before addressing them all. <em> We head out at ten,  </em> <em> Konoha </em><em>shouldn’t be more than an eighteen-hour journey even with Wolf and Turtle’s impairments</em>.  </p>
<p>Wolf scoffs at that. When we get ready to leave, I offer both Wolf and Turtle full kunai holsters I had picked up. Both fidgeted less with weapons on them. Breaking the seal, we leave the cave while it’s early in the morning.  </p>
<p>Then we’re running through the trees. Wolf and Turtle both go faster as we fall into the rhythm of it.  </p>
<p>Leaves blur by as we get closer and closer to the village. We take a short break about ten hours in for Wolf and Turtle. Nerves settling a bit more the closer we get to the village. The sun started going down and dusk flitted through the branches. Vulture sent out one of his bird summons to the village, telling them we’ll arrive in two hours.  </p>
<p>Night falls and the trees start to look familiar. When we hit the Konoha wall we scale it, leaping over the side as the Anbu patrolling waves us on.  </p>
<p><em> Wolf, Turtle, Gecko, and Panther go to headquarters and get yourselves together. Vulture and I will report to the Hokage</em>.  </p>
<p>The four of them shot off into the night. Leaping over buildings, Vulture and I went onto the tower. Entering through a window we were put right in front of the doors.  </p>
<p>With a single knock, a voice beckoned, “Enter.”  </p>
<p>The Hokage sat at his desk, papers pushed aside and eyes tired, “Report.” </p>
<p><b> <em> Mission success</em></b>, my chakra lit up the room,  <b> <em> two unknowns recovered and one enemy. </em> </b>  </p>
<p>He nodded, “They arrived together in TI a few days ago. The woman is a distant relative of the current Kazekage with his kekkei genkai. The man was her husband, we verified their claims with Suna and shinobi are being sent to retrieve them.”  </p>
<p><b> <em> The base was Orochimaru’s, it’s been destroyed</em></b><b>.  </b> <b> <em> Information gathered that I need to explain.  </em> </b>Vulture is silent beside me as my words fade in and out. Lord Third’s eyes narrowed as he heard his disgraced student’s name, looking more alert.  </p>
<p>“Vulture dismissed,” he orders. Vulture goes out the door before his chakra takes off in the direction of headquarters.  </p>
<p>Reaching up the face I tug the mask off, my hair a rumpled mess. Sealing that away, I pull out one of the smaller boxes I’d taken.  </p>
<p>“These were in the hideout,” I set it on his desk to examine, “The sealing work is intricate, but I can read parts of it.”  </p>
<p>The boxes were set to destroy their contents if a chakra besides the snakes tried to open it. The seals on the sides of it made the box of ordinary wood strong. Strong enough that it would be impossible to break without chakra. The Hokage listened closely as my fingers traced over the seals.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t tell my team what they were, we’re the only ones who know they’ve been recovered. There aren’t tracking seal components on them so it’s safe to have them out like this.”  </p>
<p>I guess the Hokage didn’t consider that but at least it’s one less thing to worry about. Even if they did, I could probably seal an area to block off the connection.  </p>
<p>“I’ll have to call Jiraiya back to see if he finds a way to get the contents out,” he mumbles.  </p>
<p>I hesitate but press on, “I’m not as good a seal master or anything but with some time I can unravel these. I already used my Sharingan to memorize the security seals at the hideout so I’m familiar with his seal making.” </p>
<p>He hums thoughtfully, “How long do you think it would take you?”  </p>
<p>“Mmm, two months, I guess. The seals are all the same style on the boxes so once I crack one the others will be easy,” I brush my hands over the box, “I could still do village patrol missions in the meantime.”  </p>
<p>“It would probably be for the best. You’ll be given access to other sealing scrolls and things we’ve recovered from Orochimaru before.”  </p>
<p>He sighs, moonlight from the window falling onto his face. The wrinkles around his eyes look deeper.  </p>
<p>“You know when we took turns for sleep, I fell asleep on Vulture’s legs,” he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and he looked at me curiously, “when I woke up it’s because they were whispering about needing to wake me up but being afraid to.  If only they knew they were scared to wake up a fourteen-year-old girl.” The story puts a smile on his face, he’s the only one who'd get the humor of it. A bit of stress leaves his shoulders as he leans into his chair.  </p>
<p>I might be the only one who sees him do this. Drop his guard. He always appears as a dignified leader, professional and authoritative. But sometimes when I’m giving a mission report to him alone, he’ll let go a bit.  </p>
<p>He never laughs or grins in public, but I like to tell him stories that will make him, or at the very least lessen the burden of leading a village. I don’t really give a damn about being professional or polite when the mask is off, and he knows that.  </p>
<p>“I will give a report update this Friday at our regular meeting. Should I hold onto these or drop them off?” I gesture at the box.   </p>
<p>“Hold onto them Akane, come in tomorrow morning. You’re dismissed for the night.” </p>
<p>I take a short bow, taking my mask out and slipping it back on. As I turn to leave the door, he follows me out, he would’ve left an hour ago if Vulture’s summon hadn’t alerted him.   </p>
<p>“Good night, Hokage-sama,” I jumped out the window and left him alone. The village blurs by as my feet instinctively take me home. I barely managed to seal my Anbu uniform away and put on pajamas before I sank into my mattress. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nothing Worse Than Paperwork and Assholes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone's waiting for you at home, and someone's waiting for you at work. And sometimes, someone is waiting in the shadows.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I've been gone for a while. Been dealing with a whole bunch of stuff but I am back in business.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After three days Naruto started checking Akane’s room every morning he woke up and every afternoon he got home from the academy. She didn’t know when her mission would end but it wasn’t supposed to be super long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The academy had started teaching them some basic jutsus and Naruto was getting better bit by bit. Still couldn’t do the clone one but he’d ask Akane for help after she got back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the seventh morning, he woke up super early and couldn’t fall back asleep. Shutting off his alarm clock he went over to check Akane’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he opened the door his excitement grew as she was there, buried under her blankets. She didn’t even open her eyes as she pushed the blankets aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto went in right beside her and gave her a crushing hug. One of her arms wrapped over him lazily and her other hand came up to scratch his hair. He always loved it when she did that. Even when she’d put him in a headlock and mess up his already untamable hair. He loved it because that’s what siblings were supposed to do, he thought. Some civilian boys talked about their annoying older siblings occasionally in class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akane was his family, and he was hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groggily said something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>morning</span>
  </em>
  <span> as his hold loosened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he wanted to ask her about anything and everything Akane wasn’t a morning person, especially after a mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They just laid in her bed as the minutes ticked by. It was only at six-thirty that she started to fully awaken, “Right, up, get up. You probably have to go to the academy today, maybe. What day is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed as she got up, heading first to the kitchen. Naruto starts up some coffee and rice and Akane shuffles her way in. She had on a short-sleeve shirt and some shorts, leaving the seals tattooed on her body exposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had more seals than when she moved in. Just one more on each of her legs and another that sat in the middle of where her ribs ended. Whenever she has several days off she’d empty all her seals to take inventory. Sometimes she forgot some of the weirder stuff in there, like a dead deer or a flower pot with a single pitiful daisy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akane immediately went to the fridge, taking out some meat. She cut them into thin slices and started to sear them with a pan on the stove. Naruto just got out his glass of milk and some plates for the two of them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey half-pint, how’s the academy been?” She asked tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear the Senseis’ are out to get me, I know I studied for the village history test but I still failed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, tell me what your answers were.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I listed all of the four Hokage’s cause that was the question but the whole question was counted wrong because I didn’t spell Harashima right,” he crossed his arms and grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Ha-shi-ra-ma, and yeah that’s rigged,” she turned the meat over with her chopsticks, “oh, I needed to tell you that I’m gonna be in the village more than normal for a few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto couldn’t help the excitement in his voice, “Really! Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I recovered some information on my last mission that the Hokage wants me to take a crack at. He’s gonna put me on small patrol missions until I figure it out,” she picked up the meat and put it evenly on their plates next to the rice. Their coffee pot made a beep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be super important if Jiji is trusting you to do that,” Naruto dug into his food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, I’m sorta the only person in Kohona right now who can do it so,” she trailed off getting some coffee. Her eyes opened a bit more as she sipped the brown liquid, “I actually need to talk some more with him cause the instructions for it were kinda vague.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate the rest of the breakfast with playful banter, both of them taking turns in the bathroom to get ready. Naruto stuck to his orange jumpsuit while Akane had much more subdued clothes of black and dark gray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the apartment they followed the streets that lead to the ninja academy. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly and a cold breeze brought the start of fall. Sometimes I forget how peaceful the village can be, lazily content as others started their days.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where I got to go green bean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned left down the other street waving, “Later Aka-nii!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akane watched Naruto head off before going in the direction of the Hokage tower. She scaled the walls unseen and landed through a window to the Hokage’s floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knocking at the door there was a gruff voice that said, “Enter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped inside, closing the door behind her. The Hokage was already working, pen flicking across sheets of paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hokage-sama, I’m ready to begin my work if you’re available at the moment,” I gave a small bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face remains on the papers, “I need to finish these first. Then I’ll take you down to where you’ll be working.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take a seat on the bench under the window. The Hokage lets an angry huff, one hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need help?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at me curiously, “just a thought because I’ll be here until you’re ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long moment where he was silent, before a chuckle came out of his lips, “I don’t think I’ve ever been offered help as the Hokage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have the most stressful jobs in the village. It's insane to think you can do it alone. Besides, I hope you know my lips are sealed and stuff. There’s no one I really talk to besides you or Naruto anyway,” I picked at the sleeve of my grey hoodie. As soon as I said the words I wish I hadn’t. He’s probably not going to trust a teenager like with any of that. Even if I could hypothetically seal my lips so I’d never see any information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akane I’ve trusted you ever since you gave me your reasoning for hiding your bloodline. Besides, you have an insight into things that many people lack. Tell me what you think of this,” he gestured at the paper he had in front of him. It was a proposal that would shift the economic flow in the village concerning mission financing. It was shockingly boring but the sharingan let me memorize a page in a few seconds. It was a good and bad trait to have. Honestly, the document was more long and complicated than it needed to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kami, why did the Elder Shimura have to write ten pages of this? I could’ve summed this up in two or less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want my honest opinion I think it’s shit,” I said frankly handing the packet to him. He quirked an eyebrow signaling me to explain further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First off, most of it is puffy words with only a few changes embedded in it. I’m not a huge money person but I can see ways these changes would allow for more exploitation of shinobi. He wants to alter the way in pricing for higher-ranked missions that can be done, saying it’s for the good of Kohona but doesn’t put any real benefits. It just sounds like it would let people unfairly price shinobi work to either under or overpay. It just removes the legal basis that prevents that from happening currently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's an appraising look he gives both the paper and me, “It’s on the eighth-page third paragraph where he suggests the change of the law.” He flips the pages over, reading the lines for himself. He fills out the ending of the paper. Denying the proposal it gave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this,” he hands me the stack of paperwork that's about two hundred pages. Reading over that, I pick up a stray pencil and mark the important parts. We slip into some kind of routine. I’d go over papers first and filter out the bullshit so then the Hokage could make a decision quicker and better informed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stack of paper seems to reduce and disappear in no time at all. Sometimes I’d make jabs at the writers. Do idiots seriously bother the Hokage with this stuff? I could tell my commentary amused him, I swear I got him to snort but he won’t admit to it. All in all, most of them were mission reports. Anything chuunin and above had several pages each detailing just the scope of Kohona’s involvement with other lands. Those were fairly interesting, a few Anbu reports were in there that made me chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was ten o’clock when all of the papers were done, filed away, or sent back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, an assistant can really do you some good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weight on his shoulders disappeared as he stared at a clean desk, “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves his chair robes trailing behind him as he gets up. We head to the stairs, curious gazes on us as we descend to a lower level. I had never been inside here, mostly going through windows. It’s a bunch of twists and turns until we reach a secretary’s desk with two people behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?” one of them pleasantly chirps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m authorizing Akane here to access every seal collection we have here for the foreseeable future,” the lady’s eyes flicker with surprise, “She’s to have no disturbances whilst she’s working and if she needs something you will get it for her:”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gulps slightly, “Of course Hokage-sama. She’ll just need to be keyed into the seals by you for permanent access.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She begins to write something down, my name on a form logging who enters. My eyes flicker red, memorizing the page. Interestingly enough most are only given first-level access, whatever that is, only visit once. There were a few people who had been given second or third but I could only see a few on the sheet she had out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many levels of access are there?” I ask him as soon the secretaries are out of earshot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five, though anyone seeking access to anything level four and above has to have my permission.” So unrestricted access, that probably never happens. Something heavy settles in my stomach as we come up to a door with carvings all around its frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing this doesn’t happen all that often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts his hand out and connects his chakra to it. “It’s never happened. The only people with that kind of access are myself and my student Jiraiya who crafted it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That definitely doesn’t increase my nerves at all. His other hand holds itself out to me. I offer my hand to him and I can feel a shock of connection. It’s gone the next moment and Lord Third drops both of his arms. The seals glow faintly before returning to regular ink. My eyes trace over the lines, memorizing the seal for future use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be able to come and go as you please now just check-in at the desk. I expect progress reports as you work,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, see you later Hokage-sama. Don’t want to keep you from your day off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles as he walks away. Going inside the door I start digging through the old scrolls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuinjutsu research, more like utter fricken hell. Kami, even with the Sharingan it’s just so much information my brain is going to quit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The secretaries were nice. They had to drag me out cause I ended staying till nine at night. There’s no clocks or windows in there how I was supposed to know. Kiseki, the woman who answered the Hokage, gave me tea and a few rice balls since I’d forgotten lunch and dinner. It was actually part of her lunch but she gave me no choice but to accept it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that event, I asked them to call me out at six-thirty from then on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I must’ve gone through hundreds of scrolls and papers of Orochimaru’s seal work and others.  Honestly, I’d figured out what the seal was and its components, but actually breaking it? Still have a ways to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it’s only been two weeks so I still have plenty of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trudging into the stairs the normal way something was off as I turned down the hall to get to the seal rooms. There was shouting coming from the secretary's desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I demand access to this to level five scrolls recovered from a recent mission from the Land of Birds,” a man yelled at Kiseki. The top part of his face was covered in bandages with brown spiky hair coming out of the top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shimura-san I can’t do that. You need the Hokage-sama approval in-person to access something like that-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cuts her off in the middle of her sentence, “that’s Elder Shimura, and I have the clearance to see those scrolls.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shimura, I know that name. I move forward keeping my steps light as he hasn’t noticed me yet. His fist was on the counter threateningly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiseki looks both frustrated and afraid, as her eyes slip over to me, pleading for an out.  I give her a nod, before going up to the counter and dropping my elbows gracelessly on it, “Morning Kiseki, can I borrow some of your time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, what do you need Akane-san,” relief enters her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be in the second level five records all day again and I was wondering if you could drop off some tea at noon for me? I’ve already got my own food but I might lose track of time again,” I can hear the man next to me sputter but I just focus on Kiseki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Akane-san, any particular tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hum out loud if only to infuriate the man next to me, “surprise me. I trust your judgment after all for being so dedicated to your job.” She smiled at that and nodded her head, logging my entrance on the form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you to request access to that room?” Shimura snarls, reining in his voice enough to almost be considered polite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t request anything, Hokage-sama has given me complete free access.” I met his single eye directly. Something about him immediately made the hairs under my sweater rise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s impossible-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless of course, I had my chakra tied into the seals by the Hokage himself,” I pick at the dirt under my nail. A smirk spreads across my face as he looks shocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would Lord Third give someone like you that kind of power,” he spits out the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting me know full well what he thinks of me. I don’t bother to give a response though, I’ve sat through all kinds of Anbu trying to bait me to talk. He certainly isn’t the most tactful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiseki if he bothers you again feel free to call me out alright,” I turn away from both of them and walk away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t call me back, but she does drop off a huge piping hot mug of citrus tea at noon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The author here, this is my first Naruto fanfic with the idea of a character I've had for a while. This isn't my first written work but I appreciate comments/criticisms. I go by the name Maja and the stuff below is for clarity on my writing style.<br/>Italicized words: writings/Anbu sign language<br/>Bold italicized words: kanji made w/ visible chakra</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>